Meeting you again (1)
by Chika-nyan
Summary: When Luka was six a boy with purple hair confessed to her before moving away saying, "I promise I'll come back." 10 years later Luka is still holding onto his words. The boy, who became a singer in a band sometime after moving, is finally coming back. First fanfic.
1. The Dream

**Ahem, I'm Chika-nyan~. It's a pleasure to meet you. *bows* I would appreciate kind reviews or critics. I do not want you to simply go, "I HATE IT!" for no reason whatsoever. At least say, "I don't like it because blah-blah and blah-blah. Plus, your grammar is quite bad." I'll be sad, but it's good to know how to improve! Also! This is my FIRST fan fiction. I know I suck, but please don't kill me~. Getting killed by someone who doesn't like my story would be a horrible end for me... Also, this story contains Gakupo x Luka~ some Rin x Len and other couples to be decided later! Don't like, don't read~.**

* * *

><p>Luka POV<p>

_"Luka-chan, I… I really like you!" a boy with short purple hair practically yelled. His hands were clenched, his face was a deep shade of red, he was biting his lip, and it looked like tears would start rolling down his cheeks any second now. After realizing what he'd just done, his face became an even deeper shade of red, if that was even possible, and he quickly hid his face._

_It took me a minute to process this information. Due to my stubbornness and slight boyishness, this was the first time a boy had confessed to me. On top of that, he was my childhood friend. Of course, I liked him too, but I was wondering what was up. He was always the slow, straightforward, slightly idiotic type. If he wanted to say he liked me he'd do it with a smile on his face and repeatedly say it until I accepted it. This was out of character. A frown appeared on my face and the boy turned to face me._

_"Actually…" he muttered, looking down at his shoes, "I didn't notice it until recently. I'm moving soon and then I thought about how I don't want to leave you and…" He let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head, "I… I just wanted to tell you… you don't have to accept it…" he muttered._

_"But what if I want to?" I asked, "What if I like you too?" My face started to flush the color of my then short hair, a nice, light pink. "Even if you're moving…" I started, "…you're bound to come back some day, right?"_

_The boy's mouth dropped open and I saw him look down and start shivering. I was going to pat him on the back when he shot up, a big grin on his face. He hugged me, obviously overjoyed._

_"I love you, I love you, I love you lots Luka-chan!~" he said, squeezing me a bit, "I promise I'll come back one day! Then we'll go on a date!" Usually I'd hit him with my stuffed octopus plush, but I didn't mind this time. We wouldn't be like this for awhile, right? I was going to hug back when I heard a beeping noise. It continued, but the boy didn't seem to hear it._

It grew louder and louder until my eyes flew open and I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock. Yes, I knew it was just a dream. Every once in awhile that dream would surface, showing me a boy whose name I don't remember and myself in the park, having fun until he decides to confess. Before you go off on me asking, "Why don't you remember his name?" I was SIX. That was about 10 years ago. If you actually expected me to remember something that far back then I will hunt you down and smack you with a giant tuna fish.

I looked at the clock, 6:30 am… Ugh. I yawned and headed for the showers, taking my school uniform and some clean underwear to change into after I finished. I took my shower and wrapped a towel around myself before jumping out. I quickly finished drying myself off, fixing my hair, and putting on my clean clothes. My hair had grown long and wavy, I liked it, but it was a pain to wash, brush, and fix. I always have enough time though so I can't really complain…

I hurried downstairs where my mom was making pancakes, "Luka, hurry or you'll be late for your first day of high school!" she yelled as she saw me, placing my bento box next to my breakfast.

"Got it." I said, quickly finishing my pancakes, grabbing my lunch, and running out the door. I was barely halfway out the door when I bumped into someone.

"Ah, Luka!" a girl with short, ruffled, light green hair, green eyes, and a pair of goggles resting on her head said with a smile.

"Gumi!" I exclaimed, about to start a conversation with my best friend, before I remembered that school would be starting soon. "I'd love to talk, but we have to hurry and get to school for the entrance ceremony." I said as I started walking.

"Haha, yeah~" she said, a grin on her face, "I guess we should be running, huh?"

I nodded, "Yeah, today's the entrance ceremony..." I muttered, "We should make it to the school on time even if we walk though so I guess there's no need to run."

As the school came into view, Gumi and I crowded into the gym with the other 10th graders. Our first day of high school, how exciting. Maybe I'll meet 'him' again here. Then again, I've been saying that for the past 10 years and nothing ever happened...

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it's somewhat short... but I'm getting to it. Introductions and all that blah in the next chapter! To be updated sometime soon... I hope! Also, I'm sure that everyone knows, unlike the American school system where 9th grade is your first year of high school, the first year of high school in the Japanese school system is 10th grade~. *shot* I hope you'll enjoy my story...<strong>

**R & R~**


	2. Here we go

**Yay!~ Chapter 2! I just noticed... I forgot to put the disclaimer on the first page! I guess I should fix it… later. So, in the meantime, to make up for it… I'll just add one here and respond to my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own vocaloids. I wish I did! In fact, I'll go and try to obtain ownership of one now! *shot* Nevermind~.**

**karu-14: xD Hahahaha! Yeah, she was only six so I figured she'd be a bit nicer. On top of that, they were childhood friends and most boys were too scared to confess to her because they'd seen her smack someone with a giant tuna fish~ Yay~ Thanks for looking forward to it~**

**Pakuu-chan: Really? Thanks! ^^ I'll attempt to update fast! Sadly, my teachers love homework…**

**asianchibi99: Th-th-thaaaaank you!~ o(TnT)o Gakupo's POV will come up, don't worry~ ^^**

**Kishes: …I know… n School made me busy… I didn't have time to make a long detailed chapter… I don't even have much time now… And that depends… what do you consider a high school lover fic? ^^;**

**Now that's out of the way... On to the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Luka POV<strong>

Gumi and I picked some random chairs in the second row to sit down in. Apparently, we were allowed to sit wherever we wanted, but only because today was the first day and they hadn't been able to assign us seats or places to stand. So, everyone was sitting next to their friends chatting, happy that they were accepted into Crypton High, happy to be in the same classes as their friends, and happy to finally start high school.

Gumi smiled and adjusted her goggles while humming. She was just as excited as everyone else. Even I was excited about this. I looked towards the stage in front when I noticed Gumi stopped humming. I turned and saw that she was frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Gumi blinked a few times before turning to me and letting out a sigh. "…What's wrong?" I repeated, somewhat annoyed.

"I just remembered…" Gumi started, letting out another sigh, "…we're in different classes this year."

I blinked a few times then shrugged, "That's alright, there's always lunch," I said as I turned my attention back to the stage and noticed someone walking onto the stage.

"Luka! It's not alright!" Gumi hissed just as a loud screech, probably from the microphone, filled the gym. We covered our ears and watched as the man coughed and smiled, mouthing a 'sorry.'

"First off, I would like to say, welcome to Crypton High!" he said followed by happy cheers. "I hope you'll enjoy your time here. I'm your principal, Leon."

"At Crypton High we strive for excellence, success, and…" I'll cut it off there to spare you from boredom. Don't get me wrong,Leondid a good job, I mean, the speech wasn't as boring as I thought it'd be. That didn't mean it wasn't boring though. It was just the standard speech, the school rules, expectations, all of that stuff.

Finally, we were released to our homeroom class from the assembly. Gumi dramatically left me when we reached her classroom, saying something along the lines of, "Don't forget me~" before I pushed her into her classroom and closed the door behind her. Upon reaching our homerooms we did introductions and were told our schedules for the day.

My introduction was something along the lines of, "I'm Luka Megurine and I love tuna." It was short and simple, right? I don't really see any reason to give out more information when people probably won't be listening. Anyway, if they want to know then they can just ask. As for my schedule… there's nothing special about it. We're pretty much stuck in the same classroom until P.E., just like all the other years.

After going through Math, English, and Social studies, a bell rang, dismissing us to lunch. People practically ran to buy food from the student store and I smirked, happy to not be one of the first years fighting to get a spot and get some food. Lucky for me, my mom packed me a bento. I grabbed my bento and hurried to find Gumi, accidentally bumping into someone on my way out the door.

"Ah, sorry." I heard her say.

She had short, blond hair held up with a few clips as well as a large, white bow and blue eyes, not to mention a weird, mischievous grin that she was still wearing from the conversation she was having before bumping into me. If I remember correctly, she's Rin Kagami. I think she said something like she likes… oranges…? Meh, that's irrelevant at the moment.

"No, it was my fault too," I responded with a smile and a slight bow, quickly walking away so that I could get to Gumi before she started trying to tell her life story to some poor sap who was unfortunate enough to be placed in a seat near Gumi when she had no friends in the class.

As I slid open the door I saw Gumi talking to the person sitting next to her. The white-haired boy with heterochromatic eyes, one blue, one green, simply nodded, forcing a nervous smile, waiting for someone to save him. A sigh escaped my lips, here we go again.

* * *

><p><strong>Gakupo POV<strong>

A sigh passed my lips as I looked out the window of the private jet we're on, watching the ocean stretch on forever. After 10 years, I'm finally going back to my hometown!

I can practically feel my eyes glistening and a big smile making its way onto my face. Why? Luka. Luka, Luka, Luka. Pink hair, aquamarine eyes, a bit stubborn and tomboyish, maybe a bit tsundere, and kind and loving… Ah~ my Luka~. She was adorable~ even when throwing tuna at people.

I would love to continue remembering my adorable little Luka, but, unfortunately, I was interrupted by someone shaking me by my shoulders and yelling my name.

"Ga-ku-po!" the blue-haired man screamed, raising his hand to slap me when I focused my eyes on him and frowned. "Finally! You've been spacing out the whole flight!" he exclaimed, "Also, there's a big emergency!"

I blinked a few times and looked the man in the eyes, "And that emergency is…?" I asked, obviously wanting to get this over as soon as possible so I could get back to my Luka time.

"We're out of ice cream!" I face palmed at this answer and sighed. This blunette's name is Kaito Shion; he's an ice cream addict and is, unfortunately, a member of the band I'm in.

"Why don't you go ask Meiko if we have any more then?" I answered, pointing towards the front of the plane, "She's bound to know."

Kaito just pouted, "I'm sure we don't have anymore! I went through the whole fridge!" he yelled, flailing his arms, "There're only eggplants, bananas, some water bottles, and sake!"

I sighed, looking around for someone to help me when a blond boy with his hair put into a messy ponytail walked in yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Why are you guys being so loud?" he grumbled, walking towards the fridge to grab a banana.

"Morning, Len." I said with a sheepish grin on my face as another member of the band walked in. Watching as Kaito turned his attention to Len and smiled. Ah, thank god someone finally came.

"We're out of ice cream! It's a conspiracy!" Kaito started dramatically, "I'm sure someone ate it!" This caused me to face palm… again.

Len let out a sigh and muttered, "Uh-huh, and I'm sure that someone has blue hair and blue eyes, is around the age of 16, and is wearing a scarf." Len quickly peeled his banana and turned back to Kaito with a grin. "Right, Bakaito?"

Kaito frowned and puffed up his cheeks, pouting. "Whatever, shota," he said under his breath, making Len stop and place the banana on the counter.

"What'd you just call me?" Len asked in a dark tone, a dark aura emitting from him and an evil grin plastered on his face. There was tension in the air and Kaito gulped, avoiding eye contact with Len. I even got up and moved to a chair farther away from the two.

I think you should know that you can never call Len a shota and get away with it, EVER. I knew that, Kaito knew that, heck; most of the world knew that. It doesn't mean that no one ever slips and says it… we're just able to stop him before he does major damage… most of the time. Other than the urge to beat up anyone who calls him a shouta within an inch of their life, Len Kagamine's not a bad guy.

Kaito screamed as Len tackled him and started yelling, "I'm not a freaking shouta! I dare you to say it again!" This caused a certain hazel eyed brunette wearing a red suit to come to the back and sigh as she saw Len about ready to slap Kaito until his face went numb.

The woman let out another sigh and shook her head, "Again?" she muttered, "Just when I was going to drink some sake…" She grabbed Len and Kaito by their shirt collars, easily pulling them apart. Even though she was a female, Meiko was much stronger than the two of them. She knew this and smirked as she watched Len struggling to punch in Kaito's face.

"Alright, Kaito, we have some ice cream up front if you want so knock off your 'conspiracy theory' crap and just grab one," Meiko said, releasing Kaito, who ran away while Meiko still had Len under control, then she released Len. "You can run after the 'deprived addict who did something stupid from withdrawals' as the director puts it…" she said, "or simply eat your banana and ignore him for now."

Len sighed and turned to grab his banana before finding a seat and eating.

Meiko turned to me and sighed, "You didn't stop them because…?" she asked, her arms crossed over her chest while I shrugged.

"I had to listen to Kaito babble about ice cream. I felt tired," I answered with a smile, "Plus, Kaito ruined my thinking time for that~ I did not appreciate it~"

Meiko shook her head, making 'tsk' noises before turning and going back to the front of the jet, the cockpit area.

I smiled triumphantly and turned my attention back to the window. I could picture my old home, I could picture the park, and I could picture Luka, sweet, cute Luka. I wonder how much she's grown… I wonder if she has long hair or big… breas- I coughed, stopping that train of thought. If Luka was here I'd be getting smacked by tunas right now… Anyways… that was kind of… Ahem, I meant, I wonder how tall she's gotten. I actually don't really care how much she's changed, I just can't wait to see her, can't wait to fulfill our promise, and I can't wait to see her smile again.

* * *

><p><strong>Luka POV<strong>

"Gumi!" I yelled, trying to pull her apart from the poor white-haired boy, which she'd now latched onto. "He's scared of you!" Gumi shook her head and held the boy's arm tightly, refusing to let go. The boy was simply crying and trying to shake her off while I pulled.

"No! Piko-chan and I are friends!" Gumi yelled, smiling at the boy, "Right, Piko-chan?" He didn't answer, just kept trying to pull his arm away from Gumi who was holding onto him with her death grip, cutting off his circulation. As I finally pulled her away from Piko Utatane, Gumi struggled to grab onto him again.

"Piko-chan!~" Gumi yelled, still struggling as I dragged her out of the classroom by her shirt collar. I actually saw a look of horror pass Piko's face as Gumi managed to break free of my hold and started running towards him. Luckily, I caught her before she reached him.

Once again, I dragged Gumi out of her classroom and started walking towards the rooftop. If we were lucky there would be no one there and we could eat our lunch in peace, unfortunately, we had no such luck.

A girl with crimson hair, eyes the same color as her hair, and pale skin, Kagamine Rin, and two teal haired, blue eyed, spacey looking people, one a boy, the other a girl with twin tails, looked up at us as we opened the door. I watched in horror as Gumi squealed and tackled the nearest person. Oh great, it's another person to pry her off.

"Yay, people!" she said, hugging the crimson haired girl, "Hey, you remind me of Piko-chan for some reason… Let's be friends~" The only response she got was the girl attempting to throw her off. I sighed and bowed my head again.

"Sorry, she gets like this when deprived of contact from friends for over 3 hours," I explained, "She latched onto Piko Utatane just a few seconds ago."

At this Rin laughed, "Really? Maybe Miki should try that~" she said with that same mischievous grin she had on earlier. The crimson haired girl let out a squeak and her face became as red as her hair.

"Ri-Ri-Rin-chan!" she exclaimed, "Y-y-you know I-I-I can't do that!"

Gumi blinked a few times before having a giggling fit and saying, "I get it~" causing everyone to turn and stare at her. I sighed, usually nothing good comes out of this.

"You like Piko-chan, don't you Miki-chan?~" Gumi asked, a giant grin on her face that caused the girl's face to become an even deeper shade of red. Gumi then proceeded to turn to me with sparkles in her eyes that said, "Let's play cupid~"

I nearly face palmed when the teal haired girl spoke up, "Um, why don't we all introduce ourselves?" she suggested with a smile, "I'll go first! I'm Miku Hatsune and this guy's Mikuo Hatsune~. No relation, we just coincidentally look like each other and have the same last name!" The boy, Mikuo nodded his head and let a big smile make its way onto his face as he put his arm around Miku's shoulders, making her blush.

The crimson haired girl smiled, a light pink blush still decorating her face as she said, "I'm Miki, you can call me Mi-chan of Mi-mi if you'd like."

Gumi let out yet another squeal and grinned before introducing herself. "I'm Gumi! I'm a super awesome person!" she said in a proud, super confident, almost cocky tone, "My friend with the long pink hair is Luka Megurine, and she's a tuna lover."

I bowed my head as Rin smiled. "I'm Rin Kagami," she started, "I'm an orange lover, my favorite color is yellow, and I know how to operate a road roller."

I think I felt my eyes widen a bit when she mentioned the road roller. How many people know how to operate a road roller at the age of 16? I don't… I do know how to cook any dish that contains tuna and I have ninja like reflexes, but I don't think my abilities are that special.

I heard Gumi let out an impressed whistle and watched as everyone hit it off, heck, even I enjoyed myself, laughing, talking, and giggling the whole time. Then the bell rang to signal the end of lunch.

"Awww, we have to get back to class…" Gumi whined, her eyes giving way to fake tears, "Do any or you guys have class 1-C?" Miki hesitantly raised her hand.

"Eh? I didn't know Mi-mi and I were in the same class!" Gumi yelled, putting a hand over her mouth dramatically as if she'd gasped. As a grin passed her lips I knew what she was thinking. The words, 'Let's get Piko and Miki together!' were obviously running through her head right now.

I shrugged and watched as Gumi smiled and patted Miki on the back before grabbing onto her arm and speeding towards class. Rin turned to me with an amused look on her face.

"Is she always like that?" she asked me.

I simply nodded and Rin shook her head and giggled.

"On the bright side," Rin said with a smile on her face, "maybe she'll really be able to get those two together."

"…Maybe…" I answered, "She could get them together or she could embarrass them so much that they'll never be able to look each other in the eyes again."

Rin burst out laughing and shrugged, whispering, "It's a possibility." She folded her arms behind her head and sighed, "Well, back to class…"

"Yeah…" I muttered, starting to walk towards class, chatting with Rin the whole way.

* * *

><p>The last three classes and homeroom passed quickly and the day finally ended.<p>

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling from my bed. I closed my eyes for a second, watching as an image of the purple haired boy popped up. Purple hair, amethyst eyes, his idiotic grins and actions, and his stupid love for eggplants. I remember all of this stuff, but I still can't remember his name.

I grabbed my octopus plush and threw it up into the air. This is so frustrating… if I had a name I could look for him, if I remembered where he moved to then I could fly there and track him down, but I didn't remember anything that could help me… A face, a personality, and a favorite food… What good would that do?

I squeezed my octopus plush and rolled around in the bed for awhile. I could feel my eyelids droop and I looked at my clock. Ouch, it was late… I sighed, laying my head on my pillow and hugging my plush. I should sleep… I'm sure I'll feel better tomorrow. I felt my body start to go limp and let out a content sigh, sleeping can't hurt, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Finally~ *cough* Sorry it took awhile~ I've been caught up with homework, doctor's appointments, and all that other, annoying real life stuff~ xD I know this chapter isn't the best, I mean, I rushed a bit at times and I kind of had some writer's block, but at least I got something out of it! ^^ The next chapter will be here... whenever I have time to post it! (Sorry, clubs, homework, and appointments make me busy T^T)<strong>

**Well, what'd ya think? R&R. I'll send you some (virtual) cookies~ ^^ **


	3. Chance Meeting

**Yay!~ Chapter 3~ I'm sorry my updates always take a while… *bows* Hey, hey, do any of you guys reading my story like Final Fantasy? ^^ I'm playing X-2 right now and I've been listening to Suteki da ne over and over xD I cried when I saw Tidus disappear in FFX, then when Shuyin showed up I-**

**Subaru: *smacks Chika* Shut up and get on with the update!**

**Pakuu-chan: Thanks~ ^^ I'll do my best! (GakuLuka and updating)**

**vocal-maiden: :D Really? I made the arrangements based on who I like together~. ^^ I agree, but everyone is free to like to the couples they like~ (that doesn't stop us from wanting to beat up some people with different preferences, but we're still free to like who we like =u=) *works harder to update faster***

**Morumotto-chii: xD Yeah~.*bows* Thank you for subscribing to my story… and the muffin~. *stares at muffin* so… do I eat it or display it? o.o**

**FunnyBunny789: Thank you~! *attempts to update faster***

**Kaoru: *gives icepack* C-C-Chika-san, Subaru says to speed it up…**

**Lulu: Yes, you should. =w=**

***sighs* Fine… *puts ice pack up to face* Now, two more things before the story! First, thank you to all my reader, subscribers, and people who favorited my story. Second, these three are my newly acquired OCs. ^^ They'll pop up every once in awhile. Subaru's most likely to smack me every time… ^^;**

**Subaru: Whatever.**

**Lulu: A pleasure. *kurtsies***

**Kaoru: N-n-nice to meet you… *hides behind Subaru***

**Now, on with the story!**

**Lulu: Wait, you forgot something… "Disclaimer: Chika-nyan doesn't own vocaloid and probably never will. For one, she's a bit of a clums-"**

**Okay! That's enough Lulu-chan… ^^; Here we go…!**

* * *

><p><strong>Luka POV<strong>

I couldn't help but stare at Gumi. She wasn't clinging to anyone, wasn't telling her life story to anyone, and didn't appear to be acting… like Gumi. She looked almost normal… if it weren't for the fact she had a smirk glued to her face. I followed her eyes to see none other than Miki and Piko. I shook my head and flicked Gumi's forehead.

"Owwie~" she whined, rubbing her forehead, "What was that for?"

"Don't do it, if it's meant to be then the two of them will get together on their own," I responded, "I think that whatever you're planning will emotionally scar them instead."

Gumi puffed up her cheeks and crossed her arms over her chest in response. She's such a handful, such a giant, energetic, green handful. She flicked her eyes in my direction for a second and smirked.

"Like you and eggplant boy?" she teased, her smirk growing bigger, "I remember the day he moved away~. He kissed you on the cheek and you-"

My face flushed a deep, deep shade of red and I flicked her forehead again. "Sh-shut up!" I hissed, desperately trying to regain my composure, "We were kids, of course something like that would influence my-"

"It's usually the opposite, kids forget most of their past~" Gumi responded, sticking her tongue out, "I remember it because you turned as red as a tomato~. I'm so happy we live near each other because it allowed me to witness that spectacle~."

I couldn't help gritting my teeth as I turned my attention to the floor and stared at my feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the room.

"Admit it, Lu-chan~" Gumi cooed happily, "You just loved him that much~."

I bit my lip and clenched my fists. Yes, maybe I loved him so much that I decided to never let go. I probably do. I love him that much and yet… where is he? I've been waiting for years, but he's no where to be found. He should be 16 by now… Sure, he may be too young to live independently, but he could call or send a letter!

I looked up to argue with Gumi, but realized her attention had returned to Miki and Piko. I just let out a sigh and grabbed Gumi's arm, "Let's go to the rooftop now, Miki will probably join us there," I muttered, watching Gumi shrug and follow. That's so… unGumilike.

**Gakupo POV**

"We hope you enjoy your stay."

I was practically bouncing up and down in my seat, earning weird stares from both Len and Kaito. Home, home, home, Luka, Luka, Luka! I can't wait to get off this plane and see you~! C'mon, c'mon, I want to go, I want to go, I want to go! As we finally were allowed to leave, Meiko caught me by the back of my shirt collar and smirked.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked, "First we have to go to your guy's new house and unpack, then you have about two hours of work to get through, and then a tour of your new school."

I felt my jaw drop and her smirk increased in size. Len and Kaito glanced at each other and shrugged as she started dragging me towards the car that would take us to our new 'home.'

_"Limos stand out too much, any fancy car is too freaking fancy!" Meiko had said to the director, "I'll pick the car out! I'm sure you'll spoil these boys!"_

At that, we were standing in front of a car, the only problem was it was a very bright red.

Len, Kaito, and I exchanged glances. We all knew that this would probably attract just as much attention as a 'fancy car' and that someone had to tell Meiko, but none of us wanted to die today.

"Kaito," Len and I said with big smiles, pushing him towards her, "Why don't you tell her?"

Kaito flinched, but went forward valiantly, talking to Meiko for a minute, getting punched in the gut by her the next. Throughout the whole car ride we looked out the window and avoided turning to the unconscious Kaito.

Upon reaching the house we grabbed our luggage and started carrying it up before going back and carrying Kaito up to his new room and plopping him down on the bed.

The house seemed average, 2 floors, a kitchen downstairs, 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a balcony, a living room, and some other rooms and some closets. The director had already furnished the place too so Len and I plopped down in front of the TV after unpacking our things.

Kaito finally slinked downstairs and we flinched as he came up behind us and put his hands on our shoulders. We turned and saw the pissed look on his face as he let go of our shoulders and crossed him arms over his chest. Len and I smiled apologetically and watched Kaito simply heave a sigh and sit down next to us.

That was when Meiko entered, dragged all of us to our super red 'incognito' car. Time for work… Ah, I want to see my Luka! When can I see my Luka! Stupid musician job!

**Luka POV**

As soon as we reached the rooftop Gumi finally started acting like herself and continued her Miki teasing as soon as Miki arrived. I put my tuna sushi to my lips and happily bit into it. Tuna's the best after all~.

"You know, Luka has someone she likes~" Gumi whispered loudly, intentionally letting me hear, which made me start choking on my sushi.

"Really? Who?" everyone shouted, demanding answers.

A grin formed on Gumi's face as she dramatically coughed, "It's…" she started, making everyone lean in eagerly, "Eggplant boy!"

Everyone froze, blinked, and then burst into laughter. Gumi grinned then shrugged and continued, "Actually, she really does like someone, it's just I don't remember his name… He loved eggplants though, plus his hair was purple so I gave him the nickname eggplant boy."

"Damn it Gumi!" I hissed before taking a drink of water to make the sushi travel back down my throat, "Do you have to bring that up?"

Rin nudged me, "Is he cute?" she asked, mischievously grinning again. Everyone's eyes were on my and I felt my face continue to get redder.

I coughed to clear my throat and shrugged, "I-I don't know… W-we were six. He promised to come back for me and stuff so…" I murmured, "I just… held on I guess." I felt smug looks on me and puffed my cheeks up a bit, "Fine! He was cute!" I yelled, "He was a bit stupid, slow, and straightforward, but he was super sweet and stuff!"

Rin giggled, "Well, I meant physically cute, but that works too~" she responded, "Anyways, from what you said you probably don't know what he looks like now."

Gumi shrugged, "Yeah, I can't believe Lu-chan's still holding on to a 6 year old's words~" she said, the smug look still on her face, "She's really loyal and stuff~. I would've found someone else already~."

I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest, "I'm not the only one. I know he was stupidly loyal too," I muttered, "After all, he'd put up with you just so that he could stay by my side and play for a while."

Gumi put an offended look on her face and put a hand on her chest, "Me? I never did anything to him~" she said, fluttering her eyelashes and putting an innocent smile on her face, "At least, nothing that bad~."

We left everything at that and continued eating our lunches. Miku was feeding Mikuo a leek, Rin was peeling an orange, Miki had already finished her lunch, I was chewing my tuna sushi, and Gumi… she was grinning widely at me. Now I don't really mind her scheming ways to get Miki and Piko together, just don't let her bother me!

**Gakupo POV**

"Come on, Gakupo, Meiko said she'd buy us ice cream!" Kaito said with his eyes sparkling, hands clasped together, and pleading smile lighting up his face.

I smiled and crossed my arms over my chest before responding, "Absolutely not."

"Len~!" Kaito yelled, seeking help from his comrade. Hey, I'm a comrade too, but when it comes to Luka I refuse to budge! I watched as Len simply shrugged and went back to lounging on the couch. Kaito frowned and sat down on the couch, looking from Len to me then heaving a sigh.

"Luka's probably still in school," Kaito muttered, making me flinch a bit, "and the ice cream parlor has banana ice cream." Len and I exchanged glances before sighing and giving Kaito thumbs up. Kaito grinned and ran off to tell Meiko and I leaned back in my chair.

Len stared at me and grinned, "So… is this Luka you've always been talking about cute?" he asked.

My face lit up and I nodded, "Yes! She's adorable! She has this beautiful pink hair, a love of tuna, and aquamarine eyes!" I rambled, "Luka's a bit stubborn at times, but she's really kind! You know, once, when Gumi pulled on my hair-"

Len shook his head and emitted a slight chuckle, "I get it, you really like her, huh?" he asked, probably already knowing the answer. I simply bobbed my head up and down with a stupid grin on my face.

Kaito rushed into the room, grabbing my arm and then Len's arm while repeating the words, "Let's go, let's go, let's go already!" while dragging us towards our car. I know I told you that the car stood out… but did I tell you Meiko's a bad driver? Well, she is.

**Luka POV**

The bell to end lunch rang and we all headed back to our classes. Rin simply talked about the uses for a road roller and I told her how to use kunai and shuriken. What? My dad used to be a ninja, what's wrong with knowing how to use deadly weapons when being raised by an ex-ninja?

Rin and I parted after entering the classroom, going to our seats and waiting for the teacher to come in. It actually takes awhile to get back from the rooftop to class. We never have any time to socialize in class, but we talk while walking down the hallways to class so that makes up for it.

The classes seemed to go by slowly as Kiyoteru-sensei explained things like how both direction and speed affect velocity to the people who continuously forgot. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, waiting for the next problem to show up on the board.

A few hours, classes, and problems later, Rin, Miku, Mikuo, Miki, Gumi, and I were chatting and joking around in the classroom after school. Rin and Miki were stuck on cleaning duty so we decided to stay and help so that we could get things done faster. Sure, that meant that we'd have to do two classrooms, but it'll still be faster.

I heard Gumi start coughing as she cleaned the erasers and heard Miku and Mikuo giggling as they chased each other around the room, Miku dragging a mop and Mikuo dragging a large cloth so they could be a little bit useful. Miki decided to do the dusting and I simply cleaned all the desks while Rin cleaned the windows.

We heard a yelp as Miku slipped and fell right on top of Mikuo, who tumbled over and hit one of the desks. We all laughed it off and flipped the desk back over, quickly finishing the cleaning for this classroom.

"Hah… One down, one to go!" Rin yelled as we all nodded and started walking towards the classroom Gumi and Miki were in. On the way out I noticed a flash of purple and focused on it. I sawLeonescorting three guys down the hall. One had short blond hair held up in a ponytail, the other had blue hair, and the last one… he had long purple hair.

I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes, but they were already gone. They had turned a corner somewhere while I wasn't paying attention. I felt a tug on my arm and noticed Gumi pulling me towards her classroom, raising an eyebrow. It couldn't be him right? I shook off the thought and followed Gumi.

**Gakupo POV**

Ugh… school. When will this tour end? I want to rush off and see if I can find Luka~. I let out a sigh and followed Len, Kaito, and our principal, Leon. The downside to being idols or band members is that people tend to recognize you. The thing is, growing up in this place we never really knew any idols, not until we ended up in the city hearing names we've never heard of.

Crypton High seemed like any other high school, but anyone who saw us in the hallway would simply glance at us, ask 'who's that', and go back to whatever they were doing. Ah, I love not being known, one year of running from fan girls was enough for me. I felt a sigh leave my lips as I looked around. I wonder if Luka goes here…

I shook off the thought. I have to tough this out! I can go find Luka tomorrow! I do want to run down every hallway and through every classroom to find her, but… I just realized that I don't know what she looks like now! I remember everything about how she looked back then, but now? I haven't seen her for 10 years! It'd be difficult to find her…

"That concludes our tour."

I blinked and watched as Leon waved good-bye to us, leaving us in front of a random classroom. I can't believe it's over… Maybe I was thinking about Luka longer than I thought. Len and Kaito shrugged, turning to me.

"So… what now?" Len asked with his arms folded behind his head while Kaito looked around for something to do. "You lived here before, right Gakupo?" Len asked, a bored expression on his face, "What can we do in this town?"

I scratched the back of my head and looked up at the ceiling. Hmm… there was an arcade near the high school area. Is it still there? It's worth a shot… I grinned and turned back to the two guys and nodded.

"There is, uh, was a big arcade near the high schools," I started, "I don't know if it's still there, but it wouldn't hurt to try, right?"

Len and Kaito shrugged, "Well, we have nothing better to do~" Kaito said with a grin and we all agreed, walking towards the exit.

We kept walking until we walked by a classroom and someone darted out, colliding with me. I saw cascading pink hair, heard a hiss, and felt the person push me back, an irritated look on her face. She had long pink hair, aquamarine eyes, and a deep red blush on her fair skin. She glared at me before blinking for a few minutes.

"Ah! Is that eggplant boy?" I heard someone yell and turned to see a green haired girl with goggles on top of her head. I froze and gulped. No, not her, not her! It's Gumi! Wait, if that's Gumi…

I turned to the pink haired girl, who was now looking at me quizzically, and looked her over again. Pink hair, aquamarine eyes, fair skin… I blinked a few times before taking a deep breath and taking a chance.

"Lu…ka?"

**Luka POV**

"Luka's in love~ Luka's in love~" Gumi repeated, dancing around the classroom and avoiding my glares. It figures that, as soon as we finished cleaning, she'd start teasing me again.

"Shut up!" I hissed, "It's been 10 years! Didn't you already get this out of your system at lunch?"

Gumi stuck her tongue out and grinned, "Sure~" she said in a singsong voice, "It's just that, with love in the air…" Gumi turned from Miku and Mikuo to Miki and smirked, "I just had to bring up someone else's love life. Since I refuse to be held prisoner by love, you're the only other person I could think of."

I sighed and shook my head. Great, Gumi's back to normal, but now she's deciding to tell my life story instead. I plopped down a chair and shrugged.

"Fine, do as you like…" I muttered, closing my eyes and relaxing.

"You know, when eggplant boy left he kissed Luka on the cheek. He also said, 'I will definitely be back' and gave her a-"

I jolted up and felt my face turn a bright shade of red, "Gumi!" I yelled, practically tackling her to the ground. "That's private." I hissed with my hands over her mouth while she continued to try talking.

When I let go Gumi puffed up her cheeks, "What? It was only an octopus plush… you lost your old one so he-" my face became a very deep shade of red and Gumi chuckled darkly, "Ah, you still have it, don't you?"

I stood up and bolted out of the room, only to run into someone. I pushed them away and glared, noticing something purple in front of my face. I blinked, purple? I watched as Gumi called out and the guy turned to her, freezing. Is it really…?

He turned to me and looked me over, blinking like I had when I first saw him. He took a deep breath and lightly clenched his fists.

"Lu…ka?"

I think I stopped breathing for a minute. I looked into his amethyst eyes and watched as he managed a slight grin. Yes, one of his old idiotic ones. Something clicked in my head and I finally remembered his name. Yes, it was…

"Gakupo?"

His eyes lit up and he rushed towards me, hugging me. "I missed you so, so, so much!" he yelled, happily squeezing me, "Is it really you? It has to be, right? After all, Gumi's right there!"

I sighed and lightly hugged him back for a second… before I realized where we were. I noticed Rin giggling, Miku and Mikuo simply staring with wide grins on their faces, Miki giving us a confused look, and Gumi giving us two thumbs up and a smirk. I pushed Gakupo away and looked down at my feet.

"N-not now you idiot…" I muttered, turning away and crossing my arms over my chest.

How'd he take it? I glanced at him and saw him grinning and nodding, "I understand," he replied. I reluctantly smiled and turned back to him.

"So… what're you doing now?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

"Oh, we're going to the arcade. Is it still there?" Gakupo asked, worriedly.

"Yeah," I answered, "Can I come along?"

Gakupo's eyes widened and he nodded, "You can even bring anyone you want!" he said, overjoyed.

I turned to Rin, Miku, Mikuo, Miki, and Gumi and watched them exchange glances before nodding.

"I'll take these guys then," I said, gesturing towards the classroom. Gakupo glanced at Gumi and shrugged, muttering, "Sure."

"Alright, full speed to the arcade~!" Gumi cheered and everyone simply shrugged and followed behind as Gumi lead the way out of the school then towards the arcade.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone who was kind enough to favorite, review, subscribe to, or read my story at all up to this point. I don't deserve all of you kind reviewers... o(TnT)o So? Is my story any good? I think I went too fast on this chapter~. xD I blame life getting in my way! xD I'll probably get the next chapter up... next week. I hope I can do it! All of you readers are the ones who motivate me to write, after going through my email and seeing favorite story alerts I've decided to work harder! That concludes this chapter~ Lalalala~!<strong>

**R&R~ You'll get free chocolate~ You know you want it~ You just have to click the button~**


	4. Arcade Love

**I'm very sorry! I didn't mean to be so late with the update! It's just… a lot of things popped up… I'm really, really, REALLY sorry… I promise that the next update will be up much sooner than this one… I hope that you readers will forgive meeeeeeeee… **

**Subaru: *smacks Chika***

**Lulu: *cough* Okay, "You've already exceeded your allotted rant space, hurry up and get on with the update!" is probably what Subaru's thinking. Oh, that and, "Stop being moody already!"**

**Morumotto-chi: Thanks… Yeah, I know I went too fast… (_ _|||) I had about ten different scenarios I wanted to do, but I chose that one… I think its good considering that it took only two days to write~ ^^; *takes pudding cookie* Thank you~ :3.**

**FunnyBunny789: Thanks. ^^ It's good to know people enjoy my writing… o _ o Er… man-I mean, person down! Person down! *gets Kaoru to start fanning you awake* I'll work on updating faster…**

**vocal-maiden: Nope~ he never will~! :3 xD Understood~ I'll at least work on it…**

**Fate Kashigo: Thank you~! ^^**

**KokoroKiwi: Will do~. Hahaha~! Well, if you really want to know, Rin and Len will… blah. No spoilers for you~! xD**

**Shaariin: Ah… I'll work on it. ^^**

**Now, before someone *turns to Subaru* tries to smack me again or Kaoru gets tired of fanning FunnyBunny awake… on with the update~… actually… I'm really sorry! I really-!**

**Subaru: *smacks Chika***

**Lulu: DISCLAIMER: Chika does not own vocaloid. Obviously.**

* * *

><p><strong>Luka POV<strong>

The arcade isn't too far away, maybe a fifteen minute or so walk? It feels so much shorter with Gakupo talking about how his life has been for the past few years… He would always mention how he missed me which, in turn, made me punch his arm and blush. Did that idiot really not notice the smug looks Gumi was giving us? Of course, his first manner of business was introducing his new friends, Kaito Shion, a blue haired… ice cream addict, and Len Kagamine who, admittedly, looked a lot like Rin. Gakupo was in the middle of explaining how they met when we finally arrived at the arcade.

I heard a sigh, watched Gumi turn around, and noticed her cough loudly, silencing us before she grinned. "Welcome… to the arcade!" she said dramatically and made an equally dramatic hand gesture towards the building. "As you all know, this is the largest arcade in our… smallish-medium sized town/city/place and, I'm sure that most of us have played here as kids…" I could tell her speech was drawing out and making some of us sleepy, even I had a sheepish look on my face, but she continued, "This is the best arcade by our standards! So… let's go!" …If you actually think that was a short speech, it's because about 90% of it was omitted due to the amount of boredom it caused. We were finally allowed into the arcade after Gumi finished her speech and Miku and Mikuo had almost dozed off.

The arcade was just as big as I remembered, maybe bigger. Gakupo and I used to come here a lot… along with Gumi who had probably tortured Gakupo prior to the trip. If anything had changed… it might be the number of video games and the arrangement. It seemed much neater than before, after all, with so many video games the owner got tired every time a new one came and just threw it out in the room somewhere. I heard that the owner's daughter took over so that might be why…

"Awesome!" I blinked as two voices yelled out this word in perfect unison. Everyone turned and saw Rin and Len, their eyes glittering like stars as they looked from one machine to the next. Gumi smirked and pulled Rin to the side, whispering words I couldn't hear to the girl who nodded and followed Gumi to a random game.

We all spread out afterward, Miku and Mikuo, Gakupo and I, Len and Kaito, and Miki decided to follow behind Rin and Gumi. Gakupo and I settled for a shooting game… where I smoked him. He seemed disappointed… I guess he had every right to be due to the fact he was beaten by a girl, but he knew I was going to beat him, right? It's not like he could ever beat me when we were kids…

A half hour into playing the games there was a loud scream. I had my guesses as to who the source was and why they were screaming… but proving something is better than assuming it, right? Thus, I tapped Gakupo's shoulder and gestured towards the direction the sound had come from. He nodded his head, seeming curious himself and we started walking.

When we reached our destination the words 'Winner, player 2' were flashing across a screen… with Rin on her hands and knees and Gumi grinning victoriously. She noticed Gakupo and I and smiled widely, mouthing the words 'watch this, watch this!'

"Yes! Now you…" uh-oh, if the words 'now you' follow the word 'yes' then Gumi made a bet… and won… "…have to ask Len Kagamine out!"

**Rin POV**

Crap, crap, crap, holy freaking crap! I can't help but repeat those words over in my head as I look up from my position on the ground at the green haired demon. Why? Isn't it easier to ask for a material object rather than forcing me to go on a date with someone I just met?

I heard a sigh come from Luka and watched as she scolded Gumi, but the green haired girl wouldn't listen, just shaking her head and crossing her arms over her chest. What about me? Do my feelings matter? I may have lost a bet, but I still have rights!

There was a light tap on my shoulder and I saw Miki looking worriedly at me. Immediately, I burst into tears and buried my face into her small chest…

"I-it's alright, Rin!" she said, trying to calm me down, "I'm sure Len's a nice guy… ah… that's not it… uh…"

Her attempts still helped… I looked up and nodded, noticing Len and Kaito rounding the corner. I hid behind Miki and was about to run, but…

"Oh. No. You. Don't~" Gumi said happily, grabbing me by my shirt collar and plopping me down near Len. She looked overjoyed. I will never understand what's going through her head… I think Luka once talked about Gumi being a girl obsessed with playing cupid, but… was she really going to do this?

The smirk on her face already answered my question. I sighed and trudged forward. Len stared at me with an eyebrow raised, obviously curious. I took a deep breath and practically glared at him, causing him to furrow his brows in response. Finally, I said those words, dripping with venom and disdain.

"Len Kagamine… go out with me… please."

His eyes widened for a second and my face became a bright shade of red. He took a second to think about it and sighed. His cheeks were slightly pink and he was turned away from me.

"Sure," he answered with a small smile on his face, "I don't see why not… unless you don't really want to date me…" He trailed off and glanced at Gumi who was smiling so wide you'd think she just confessed and the boy she liked agreed… wait, I didn't mean it like that! I don't even know this guy!

I shrugged in response and smiled. "Well, I don't really care~" I said, folding my arms behind my head and grinning. "I always keep my end of a bargain… even if that bargain isn't very fair…" I muttered, glaring at Gumi who stuck her tongue out.

"If you're fine with it…" he muttered, glancing at a fighting game, "…for now… how about we play some video games?" The blond haired boy smiled at me, his green eyes twinkling slightly as if he knew he was going to win, aggravating me.

"You're on!" I yelled while turning and stomping off towards the game. I heard Len chuckle before following me. I turned and saw a smirk on his face. Just you wait, I'll wipe that smirk off your face you bastard…

**Luka POV**

"…" Everyone watched as Rin and Len went head to head in game after game. There was so much yelling, laughing, and gloating. In that amount of time Miki seemed to look around and put a finger on her chin, thinking about something.

"What's up, Mimi?" Gumi asked, tilting her head innocently, causing Miki to jump a bit from the mischievous sparkle in her eyes. I think she was still thinking about putting Miki and Piko together…

Honestly, she was way too obsessed with matchmaking… well… I don't mean that her methods never worked, but they just weren't the best. Once she made a girl named Teto who lived next door to me go out with a boy named Ted Kasane because, 'They look cute together~.' Oddly enough… right now they're engaged.

Miki fidgeted and looked around before muttering, "Well… I haven't seen Miku or Mikuo… so I was wondering where they were…"

"Ah… you're right…" Gumi muttered, looking around. "Maybe…" Gumi smirked and turned the corner, giggling. "Come on!" she yelled, making us sigh and follow. The now abandoned Kaito simply trailed behind, wondering what was going on.

It turns out Miku and Mikuo were happily playing Dance Dance Revolution the whole time. They were laughing and giggling at each others mistakes rather than competing and at the end Miku gave Mikuo a peck on the cheek and ran off. Mikuo's face turned red for a moment, but then he smiled and ran after her.

Gumi sighed and clutched her chest happily. "See? This is love~ so cute, so pure, so… innocent~" she said dreamily. I face palmed and shook my head. As cute as that display was, it just seemed to add fuel to the fire, making Gumi more motivated to push more people into relationships. As if on cue, she turned to me with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, Luka~" she started, looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"…No." I quickly answered.

"Eh? Why not?" Gumi whined, puffing up her cheeks.

"This is about Miki and Piko, isn't it? Unlike you, I think it'd be much better if the two got together naturally."

Gumi pouted before pulling Miki to the side and challenging the girl to a game. Of course, the same trick doesn't work twice, especially if it's used in front of the next victim. Miki kindly declined and ran away as soon as she could.

"Damn…" Gumi muttered under her breath, "…oh well, maybe later…" She quickly walked up to a game and started playing. At that, Gakupo and I went back to playing video games. The only difference from the last time was that instead of it just being Gakupo and I it became Gakupo, Kaito, and I…

Kaito looked over our shoulders as we played another game. "Eh? Gakupo? You're getting beat by a gir-"

There was a loud thud as Gakupo smacked the machine and turned to Kaito. Already understanding what would happen if he said anymore, the blue haired boy shut up and walked to a crane game and tried to win a stuffed toy. As soon as Kaito moved Gakupo bit his lip and lightly banged his head against the machine.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit…" he hissed, running a hand through his hair and looking away, "…I still can't win…"

Geez, men have such a large amount of pride… I guess it can't be helped, but it's not like I'll look down on him just because he lost a game… or twenty…

I sighed and patted his head. "It's alright…" I muttered, quickly withdrawing my hand and crossing my arms over my chest.

He blinked a few times before smiling and removing one of my arms from my chest, taking my hand in his. I watched as he brought my hand up to my lips and kissed it, making my face become a light pink.

"…Just you wait, princess…" he murmured, "I'll beat you one day… but, in the meantime, I'm just happy to play with you."

"I-i-idiot…" I turned away and bit my lip. I'm not used to this… I hope Gumi doesn't see this. That girl will just continue thinking of more things to do. I think it'd be nice if Miki and Piko got together, but-

I felt someone poke my forehead and looked up to see Gakupo smiling. He ruffled my hair and offered a hand to me… one that I reluctantly took. He let out a small chuckle as one of my cheeks puffed up, but he kept walking while holding my hand.

"Hey, Luka, why don't we-"

"Take that!"

"…" Gakupo let out a sigh as he turned to see who it was that interrupted him. The answer was Rin and Len playing air hockey together. They were really going at it and the puck was practically flying across the table. Gakupo and I simply watched the match until Len finally hit the puck into Rin's goal and she let out a groan.

"I will beat you!" she yelled as she grabbed Len's arm and pulled him to the next game. Len simply smirked and followed behind, waving at Gakupo.

"…So, what were you saying?" I asked as Gakupo waved back then remembered what he was doing before we were watching the match.

"Ah, I was asking if we could go to the crane machine…" he murmured absentmindedly, "I wanted to win you a toy like most boyfriends do for their girlfriends."

I blushed and punched his arm before looking away and whispering, "We don't have to… I still have the plush you gave me… but, if you really want, we can…"

He grinned and grabbed my hand, running towards the machine with me in tow. I guess he felt like he had to do something after losing all those games… Well, I don't mind, it'll… give me something else to… ch-cherish…

I felt my face go red and coughed lightly as we arrived at the machine and Gakupo started playing. It took awhile, but eventually he fished out a stuffed tuna fish and gave it to me. It was kind of… cute. I smiled and hugged the toy. I'm too old for this, aren't I? I can't help it though… besides… it's a tuna! I love tunas! They taste absolutely delicious…

"I'm happy that you like it…" he said, pulling me in and hugging me. I sigh and shake my head as he squeezes me tighter. He'll never change…

"Ahem…" I froze and noticed a smirking Gumi out of the corner of my eyes. I let out a small yelp and pushed Gakupo away, realizing we were still in public… or, rather, still in the presence of Gumi who loved to meddle with the love lives of others.

"We're going now~" she said in a singsong voice, "or are you perhaps not ready yet?" She's going to tease us… I know it.

I rubbed one of my shoulders and sighed. "We're coming…" I said, walking towards Gumi who gave an innocent smile and skipped ahead to the entrance where everyone was waiting. Gakupo followed silently, smiling and talking to Len and Kaito once we reached everyone.

We all walked home together. The sun was already setting and the air was starting to get a little chilly. I glanced back at Gakupo and sighed, slightly squeezing the stuffed tuna.

The first people to leave were Miki, Miku, and Mikuo who waved good-bye and quickly walked towards their homes. Miku and Mikuo seemed to still be as happy as ever, giggling the whole way there.

Eventually the next group of people was leaving.

"Our house is right around the corner," I heard Kaito say, "so I guess we'll be leaving you guys here."

"Take care~" Gumi answered, waving. I waved too, even Rin puffed up her cheeks and waved good-bye to Len who smiled and waved back. I guess that even after a competition like that one can still get along with someone… sort of.

The three boys quickly walked away, apparently joking about something judging from their laughter and smiles.

Gumi sighed, "Ah~ I wish I had a boy to love too~" she said dreamily.

"Unfortunately, I don't think any guy can keep up with you…" I commented with a grin, causing Gumi to glare at me.

"Boo~ I'll find someone!" she practically yelled in response, crossing her arms over her chest and making a load 'hmph' noise.

Rin and I giggle, walking until we reached my neighborhood where all of us turned the corner and walked in.

"Eh? Rinny, you live in this neighborhood too?" Gumi asked, her eyes widening.

"I do…" Rin replied, raising one of her eyebrows, "funny, I've never seen you guys here…"

"Hah, that's my line," Gumi retorted, "I've never seen you here either…"

I simply shrugged and headed to my house, "Our schedules probably just clashed. It's common." That seemed like the most likely answer so that's what I assumed.

The other two girls shrugged and made their way to their own houses as well, waving as we parted.

The first thing I did when I got home was change out of my uniform into my pajamas, then I ate dinner, and then I flopped down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"_I promise I'll come back one day! Then we'll go on a date!"_

I blushed as the memory flashed through my head. A date, huh? I wonder what we'll do… maybe we'll go to a café or a movie… I shake my head and squeeze my octopus plush. I still like this one best after all…

If we go on a date it has to be on Sunday or Saturday night. I'll wear something cute… maybe a dress… I feel my face turn red and I squirm under the covers. I'll think about this later. I should just sleep, after all, there's school tomorrow. I wonder… if we'll be in the same class…

I let out a yawn and hold my plushies close, it's late already. There's always tomorrow to think things over… so… I feel my eyelids droop and I let my eyes close. Yes… tomorrow… he's… not going anywhere. I hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone~ Once again, I'd like to apologize for the lack of updates for over a month. Updates are supposed to be weekly... but I got really busy. *bows* Thank you all for reading "Meeting you again..." I can't believe you people like it... I mean... I don't think I'm that good of a writer... ^^; <strong>

**Subaru: ...*cough***

**Alright... This concludes this chapter! Whether it's crappy or wonderful... that's your choice!**

**R&R~ You'll get free pocky~. Click the button~.**

**Kaoru: *eats pocky* It's good... ^^**


	5. Admit it

**Chapter 5 is here! Are you enjoying the story? I've really been into Rune Factory recently… Tides of Destiny is nice… though I still prefer calling it Oceans. Oh yeah, I'm officially a year older!**

**Subaru: My birthday present is not smacking you. Don't push your luck.**

**Lulu: Tea and scones from me.**

**Kaoru: Um… a p-plush bunny…**

**^^ Now, on with the update!**

**Gibbelbeans3: Hmm… I answered yours last chapter, but I forgot to save when I did… Thank you! I tried my best on the arcade scenes, but I haven't been to an arcade in a long time and only remembered the DDR machine… I hope the scenes were funny enough though. ^^**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan: xD Awesome! Gumo/Gumiya? I'll think about it~. ^^ Thank you… *bows***

**Sakagami Hina: …Thanks? ^^; Not all space issues were my fault though… I copied from the word document and moved it to the fanfiction document and then I noticed some spaces disappeared (all near Leon's name for some reason)… It would be more practical to finish on the word document then upload… but I don't like to for some reason. Okay, the other stuff is my fault though. I'll see what I can do. (I only have a B+ in 9****th**** grade English…)**

**Shadower-Sam: Thank you very much. ^^ I'll work harder!**

**DISCLAIMER: Chika-nyan does not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gakupo POV<strong>

Today is my first day of school at Crypton High. I honestly hated going to school, but this time I'm looking forward to it. I'm not a bad student or anything, I don't hate learning either, but I do hate getting chased by girls just because Len, Kaito, and I decided to form a band.

"Oh my gosh! It's Gakupo Kamui!" The girls would always scream something along those lines and pester me. Len and Kaito got the same treatment though. I could tell they hated school just as much as I did.

We made the band for fun. It's as simple as that. We don't need popularity, we didn't even try to get scouted, we just played at the cultural festival in our first year of middle school and people liked it. Then someone gave us a business card for the record company we belong to. Curious, we went to the company and ended up getting signed and even going on a tour later on.

It was fun at first… the large paychecks, the fan mail that people sent, seeing ourselves on posters… a lot of things. The things that bothered us were the swarming fan girls, the stalkers, and the fact we couldn't go anywhere without someone knowing us. Meiko was put in charge of us at that time and, with her horrible driving, was at least able to make it so no one would surround the car if they valued their life.

At the very least our lives would change today. I grew up in this town so I knew that not many people of the people here knew the big bands or idols. To start back at zero and go back to being regular guys… it's awesome. This is why I'm looking forward to school today.

Well, there was that and the fact that I would be attending the same school as my beloved sweetheart Luka. Luka, Luka, Luka… Long, flowing pink hair, sharp, aquamarine eyes, ninja-like reflexes, stubborn yet kind, a bit of a tsundere… if I think about she also had big breas- ignore that comment. Erase it from your memory right now!

Point is that I can't wait to go to school. I really, really, really hope we're in the same class… If not, there's always lunch though, right? I marched down to the dining table with that in mind and notice Kaito is already there along with Meiko who had a bottle of sake in hand and had her cheek to the table.

"Don' cha dare touch my saaaaaakeeee~" she mumbled, hiccupping and looking up at me. "Oh, ish Gapuko! Whad'ya want?"

"First off, my name is Gakupo," I point out irately, "and I'm here to eat breakfast."

Kaito chuckled and pointed in the direction of the kitchen. "Sorry, Meiko-san got drunk… I made the breakfast though so there shouldn't be anything weird in it…"

"I don't think she deserves that '-san' you added to her name right now…" I muttered as I watched her chug down the rest of her sake and laugh. "I guess we're walking to school today," I mutter, shaking my head.

"Whateva… oooo, look ish Ren-chii!" Meiko yelled, waving at the startled blond boy. Len just shook his head and sighed.

"So, Kaito, what's for breakfast?" I asked as I headed towards the kitchen.

"Um… rice, eggs, and toast," Kaito answered with a smile, "then for lunch there's the usual, but I gave you miso eggplant and Len fried bananas."

"Kai-kun'd make a good bwide…" Meiko mumbled, stumbling towards him then clinging onto him. "Kai-kun~ you're goin' be my bwide, neeeeeeeee~?" she slurred, sitting on his lap and nuzzling into his chest.

"M-Mei-chan!" he yelled, his face getting red, "P-please s-stop! This is sexual harassment!"

Honestly, I don't know what their relationship is. Apparently they played together as kids and Kaito would always cling to her… but I heard that from Meiko during one of her drunken slurs so I don't know if the information's that reliable.

Back to what's happening now though, I fetched my breakfast from the kitchen counter and brought it to the table followed by Len, who did the same. Kaito's face resembled a tomato by now because Meiko was still nuzzling into his chest and refused to leave his lap. Drunks, what can you do?

If we were going to walk to school then we'd have to leave earlier, so Len and I quickly finished our breakfasts before grabbing our lunches and slinging our bags onto our shoulders. Meiko had fallen asleep by then so Kaito was able to get up, but he placed Meiko on the couch and draped a blanket over her before getting ready to leave.

We were out of the door and walking towards Crypton High a few minutes later and chatting. Well, the first thing we talked about was…

"So, you and Luka are going out now?" Kaito asked, skipping ahead like a little kid.

"I guess… she said yes to my confession when we were six so… I hope we are, otherwise I'd feel like a big idiot for getting excited by myself…" I mumble, turning my attention to my feet. This was followed by an awkward silence.

"Um…" Kaito looked really sorry for asking the question and was looking for a way to cheer me up, "I-I'm sure she likes you! After all s-she…" Len sighed and shook his head.

"She accepted your confession and remembered you, isn't that supposed to count for something?" Len suggested, "Rin-chan texted me telling me that Gumi was saying that Luka never dated anyone else and was always thinking of you."

"…Rin-_chan_ _texted_ you?" I emphasize the words '-chan' and 'texted' due to the fact that those two didn't seem to get along that well yesterday.

"Ah, yeah, we exchanged numbers because she said, 'I want a rematch! Give me your number so we can plan a time!' due to the fact that I kept beating her at the arcade games. It turns out we had a lot in common though…" Len chuckled and smiled slightly, "That girl…"

"…Len…" Kaito said, putting an arm on Len's shoulder

"Hmm?" Len raised an eyebrow and noticed us snickering at him, "W-what?"

"It can't be… that you fell in love with her?" I tease with a big grin on my face. Len's face becomes a light shade of pink in response.

"S-shut up!" he yelled and crossed his arms over his chest, "It's not like that!"

"Is that so?" Kaito asked then tilted his head curiously and grinned, "Didn't Gumi-san say that Rin-san had to go out with you for losing? Doesn't that technically mean you're going out?"

"…Shut up," Len muttered, "It's not like there are any romantic feelings between us. Sure, we found out we had some stuff in common and sort of became friends, but we're nothing more than that…"

"…But the real question here is whether you want to be more than friends with her…" I said with a smile.

"…Why would you even ask me that?" Len hissed, "We just met yesterday… and we didn't get along for a majority of that time!"

"Hate is the closest emotion to love… right?" Kaito suggested with a smile.

"We're done talking about this!" Len shouted as he stomped ahead of us.

"Awwww!" Kaito and I pretended to be disappointed and laughed as Len, blushing, glared at us.

"Shut up!" he yelled and stomped even harder.

He probably is starting to like her, he just doesn't know. In the meantime, it's kind of fun to tease him. I emit a slight chuckle and watch as Len starts muttering things under his breath.

"Ah! I think I see Rin-san!" Kaito yelled which almost caused Len to trip, "Oh, nevermind, it was just another blond girl."

"You… you… you… Bakaito!" Len yelled and started chasing the blue-haired boy with a fist in the air.

"Gakupo, save me!" Kaito yelled, hiding behind me and trying to avoid Len's wrath.

"Calm down, Len," I say coolly, "There's school today, if you beat him up then we waste time that we could spend relaxing at school."

Len hisses, but reluctantly calms down and starts walking in the direction of the school. Happy to be safe, Kaito lets out a sigh of relief and walks ahead of me. As for me… I take a deep breath and follow behind.

All this talk about love makes me wonder… She does love me, right? She called me an idiot, but she let me win her a plush and said she still had the one I gave her before and she patted my head and… I chuckle, remembering the blush on her face. She's always been a bit of a tsundere so maybe...

"Oi! Gakupo!" I heard Len yell, "Hurry up!"

"Coming!" I yell back and jog up to Len and Kaito.

There's plenty of time to think later, huh? Anyways… I guess if Gumi said that Luka hasn't thought of anyone but me then she hasn't. Ah, now that I think about it, I think I promised Luka a date back then. I wonder where we should go…

**Rin POV**

I sneeze and rub my nose. What's going on? Is it spring fever? I feel completely fine though... Maybe someone's talking about me…

I sigh and shake my head before turning to Luka. That's right, this time I'm walking to school with Luka and Gumi, we're still going to pick up Miku, Mikuo, and Miki though.

I look up at the sky and smile. It's a sunny day, so good things are bound to happen. Oh yeah, speaking of good things, I guess Len Kagamine wasn't as bad of a guy as I thought. Did you know he knows how to drive a road roller too? He also likes the color yellow, video games, and… hehehe…

I giggle and earn a questioning from Luka and a smirk from Gumi. That's when I realize what's going on. Crap! Why am I giggling? I can't… no! We… we're getting along like friends; I don't have any of those kinds of feelings for him! We do have to date because of Gumi, but only in name!

I blush and turn my attention to my feet. Why does Gumi have to give me that smug look? It just makes me feel more uncomfortable about my situation… I mean, it makes me feel like she's going to find a way to force us to do more… like feed each other or hug…

Ugh, I hate this… What if I fall in love with someone while in this situation? If they confessed to me could I accept? An image of Len confessing to me pops up and I shake my head. No! I only met him yesterday! I can't be in love with him! Plus, if he's the one who confessed then what would be the point? It would go smoothly because we're already technically dating.

I sigh and push the thoughts away from my mind. This is all Gumi's fault! If that hadn't happened then Len and I would have been friends right off the bat and I wouldn't be thinking about things like love! I would've preferred that to this… Love feels so… girly.

Damn! Didn't I just say I wasn't in love with Len-kun? Ah! I just don't get it! I give up! I let out a huff and notice a sheepish look on Luka's face and Gumi chuckling at my problems. Stupid, love obsessed, green-haired monster! I stick my tongue out at Gumi who simply ignores me and skips ahead happily.

"Don't let her get to you," Luka says with a smile, "I'm sure you'll do fine."

Obviously she's referring to me and Len-kun dating. I sigh and nod, it's not like there's anything I can do right now. I'm sure this will blow over eventually…

"So, how about you and Gakupo-kun?" I asked and her face started to become a light pink color, "Are you going to go out now?"

She coughs and rubs the back of her neck. "…Sure…" she muttered.

Hmm… I guess it's a tsudere thing or something. They both seem to love each other a lot, but Luka just seems more embarrassed about it then Gakupo does. Ah, but this is none of my business, Luka and Gakupo have a right to express their love however they want, just like I do.

I feel my cheeks flush and sigh. That's when I notice three people not too far ahead of us walking to school. Well, I don't know that they're walking to school, but it's obvious because they're in their uniforms and heading in the same direction as us.

The first thing I do? Run towards the boy with blond hair and glomp him. Why? Just because it's fun~! I laugh as he gets flustered for a second and notices it's just me.

"Rin!" he yells and I jump off of him and giggle while he blushes and crosses his arms over his chest.

Aww~ he's so cute! Ah… I did not say that, I repeat, I did not say that! My face turns red too as I realize what I was thinking and I can hear whistles from the sidelines. Damn it, Gumi! I can't take this anymore!

Before I knew what I was doing I grabbed Len's hand and ran. It seemed like the best solution… it did make me blush more though. This is what it feels like to hold hands with a boy? Ah! I sounded girly again! I'm not in love with this guy! I'm also a proud tomboy, so don't take that away from me!

**Luka POV**

"Aww, love is so cute~!" Gumi said as she watched Rin and Len speed away.

Love? I think the fact that they're running away holding hands is desperation, isn't it? That's what I'm thinking, but if Gumi heard me say that then she'd tease me and Gakupo even more just to get even. I sigh and shake my head. What now?

"Luka-chan," I turn to see Gakupo smiling widely at me and offering a hand, "do you want to walk to school together?" he asked.

I feel my face get red and turn away, but I nod and take his hand. He seems really happy though. Gumi's too busy thinking about other things to notice what's going on so we just continue walking hand-in-hand like this. It feels… nice? I don't really know how to describe how I'm feeling right now…

I look back and notice Kaito following behind like a lost puppy, but Gumi is following behind too, nodding about something and giggling to herself. Note that that is seldom a good sign.

I sigh inwardly and feel Gakupo give my hand a squeeze. I turn to him to see a light blush on his cheeks and a look that said 'pay more attention to me!' If I think about it, we always used to walk like this as kids. I chuckle and shake my head, but I give his hand a light squeeze back.

He seems happy… He's giving that idiotic smile and humming happily. I smile, but then I hear a loud cough as Gumi comes back to earth and gives a wide grin. I withdraw my hand and cross my arms over my chest, earning a sad look from Gakupo. I'm not rejecting him or anything, it's just…

"Ah, it's Rin-san and Len!" Kaito yelled, "Oh, and Miki-san, Miku-san, and Mikuo-san!"

I turn my attention back to the path in front of me and see Rin waving her arms frantically while talking to Miki. The crimson-haired girl simply nods and answers her in a calm manner. They both look troubled so I'm guessing they're talking about Gumi.

I agree that this girl can be too much at times and that she should really settle down, but it seems that the only thing that could make her settle down is a boy. She's set on matchmaking people simply because no one seems to like her that way and she finds it lonely. At one point in time she was really kind, shy, and reserved, but her personality got warped somewhere… now she's kind of strange, noisy, and pushy. There are times when her old personality shines through so I think it may still be possible to fix her current personality even if just a little bit… but it'd be a lot of work for the guy who catches her heart.

Where can you even find a boy that can keep up with Gumi the way she is right now? I guess I'm stuck looking after her for now… I'll have to make sure Rin, Len, Miki, and Piko don't run into any problems just because of Gumi's schemes. How tiring…

"Ah!" I turn to see Gumi with a serious expression on her face. "Luka… I remembered that I have to care for the flowers today!" she said, running ahead, "I'll see you guys later!"

"Flowers?" Miku asks, tilting her head slightly.

"Ah, yeah," I mumbled, "she joined the gardening club. She tends to take some of the flowers and make a bouquet then give the bouquet to whoever she feels like… she used it to confess once."

I simply shrug then stretch my arms.

"…I guess we should get going…" Miki said with a smile and started walking.

At that we continued towards the school. I glance at Gakupo who smiles slightly, but seems somewhat sad. Is he really that sensitive about things like that? I know I withdrew my hand, but Gakupo was teased by Gumi before so he should know she's relentless… Should I apologize?

There's no time to say anything though as we arrived at the school and separated so that Len, Kaito, and Gakupo could find their classes. Apparently, they hadn't gotten their schedules yet. They said that they transferred schools so suddenly that the best they could do to accommodate them was to give them a tour then give them their schedules after they found out who needed more students and stuff like that.

**Gakupo POV**

Kiyoteru, Kiyoteru, Kiyoteru Hiyama… Oh! Kiyo-nii! I look at the name of my homeroom teacher and smile. We used to play together when we were little… He always did say he wanted to be a teacher when he grew up…

"What're you grinning about, Gakupo?" Len asked as he peeked over my shoulder, "Oh, I have the same homeroom!"

"Really? That's great!" I said happily, "You know, actually…"

I notice Kaito sulking as he looked at his schedule and can already guess he got a different homeroom. Too bad… At least he's in a neighboring class so he should be fine… I pat his back to reassure him, but he just sighs in response.

Oh well… Ah! There goes the first bell. According to Leon there are two bells, the first one is a warning bell and the second one is the actual bell to start class. We're supposed to get introduced to the class so we have to wait outside until the teacher calls us in… I'm curious though so I peak into the classroom and the teacher notices me.

"Ah! Are you the new students?" he asked while looking at the list, "Gakupo Kamui and Len Kagamine…"

"Yup!" I answered energetically. He smiles back just as the second bell rings.

"Alright, take your seats!" Kiyoteru says, making the students part from their friends and walk towards their seats, "Recently we've gotten some new students. Come in."

Len and I walked in. Kiyoteru had us write our names on the board and introduce ourselves. It was just our name, where we came from, and something about us. After the introduction was over we were going to be given seats.

"Ah!" I looked around the room and noticed a pink-haired girl sitting near one of the windows. I can't believe it! I'm actually in the same class as Luka! Thank you god!

She blinked a few times then noticed me as well just as Kiyoteru said, "Kagamine-san, you should take the open seat by Kagami-san. Kamui, sit next to Megurine-san."

…Eh? Are you serious?

* * *

><p><strong>That concludes the chapter. Two weeks isn't bad, right? Especially if you consider that I had Thanksgiving and my birthday in the middle... Thank you very much for reading... *bows* What do you think? Reviews are appreciated but not required.<strong>

**R & R~ Ice cream giveaway~ (Hurry before Kaito eats it all~)**


	6. Introducing the Demonic Duo

**Chapter 6 is here! So… honestly, I've been getting sidetracked a lot because I got some new video games… sorry. I'm on winter break though so I'll have more free time and I may be able to update faster, but because it's only 2 weeks long and I'm already well into the first week don't expect too much… **

**Sakagami Hina: Thanks… ^^; I don't know why I copy and paste… I guess seeing a document up on fanfiction made me feel like I was doing more work or something… ^^; R-really…? ^^; Ah, thank you! *bows***

**Morumotto-chi: Thank you! *takes pudding cookies* ^^**

**LovelyCuteVanillaCupcake: xD I'm kind of one too~ and he is, isn't he?**

**G66XD66: Thank you! ^w^ Oh… did you mean year 10? We have about two more years in school here… ^^; I have three and three quarters left! **

**Shaariin13: ^^ Uh-huh, I've heard about that. America has 12 years of school too… Japan divides high school into three years instead of four though. Hahaha, I thought about it… but then I felt it would be too awkward because they already look alike. Yay, thank you! (Bananas and oranges… pfft… xD)**

**Lulu: Disclaimer: Baka Chika owns none of the characters mentioned from here on except for Subaru, Kaoru, and I who will probably only appear in the footnote/afterword thingy if at all.**

**On with the update!**

* * *

><p><strong>Luka POV<strong>

"…You don't have to stare at me so openly during class…" I muttered, feeling a pair of violet eyes on me. Same class, neighboring seats… you'd think fate had a hand in this, and maybe it did. I don't mind that much, but I can't concentrate if the person that I like is staring at me so openly. Ah, I wonder if he's even paying attention to the class… that idiot…

"Sorry…" he mumbled in response, turning towards the teacher again. He seemed a bit disappointed, but he picked up his pencil and started writing despite it.

The whole class period he was sulking. How could I tell? I'm a kunoichi, knowing things like body language is important! Ah, but anyone could tell Gakupo was sulking. He was biting his lip, wrote so hard his mechanical pencil led kept breaking, and sighing every once in a while.

Bells rang, periods passed, and Gakupo was still sulking. By the time lunch had arrived he had his cheek pressed onto his desk and had a dazed look on his face. He's such a kid… pouting over something so small…

As Len and Kaito approached Gakupo I walked away with Rin. I wanted to spend lunch with him, but… it wouldn't be fun to be around a lifeless Gakupo. I'm sure he'd be overjoyed if he was invited though, but then I'd have to invite Len and Kaito and Gumi would find so many ways to tease Rin and I…

"Luka… you do know that it's lunch time… right?" Gumi asked while giving me a 'you're weird' look.

We were now on the rooftop eating lunch like usual with Miku, Mikuo, Rin, and Miki. Rin and Miki were giggling about something, Miku and Mikuo were being lovey-dovey and feeding each other, I was about to eat my beloved tuna, and Gumi was pinching one of my cheeks and trying to tell me something she thought was important.

"Why didn't you invite Gakkun to join us? If you did that then we could also force Len-kun up here!" she whispered in an urgent tone.

I sighed and shook my head. She was cute, sweet, shy, and normal before so we became friends easily, but I started kind of regretting befriending her after that 'incident' with 'him.' If 'he' had never come along then Gumi would have never become what she is now… maybe Gakupo wouldn't have been bullied either.

"Why not~?" Gumi whined, "The world needs love! Love is what makes the world go round! Love can heal the heart!" She was passionately saying the phrases with her hands clenched into fists and a twinkle in her eyes.

Why do I have the feeling that things are going to get more complicated from here on? I noticed a shiver going down Miki's spine and a grimace appearing on Rin's face. Huh, it's not just me. It must be nice to be the Hatsunes…

"Um, Gumi-chan…" Miki started with a nervous smile, "I appreciate that you're trying to help me, but this is something I have to do on my own and approach at my own pace…"

"Nonsense!" Gumi said while waving her hand flamboyantly, "If you did that you'd take forever and simply say 'I like things the way they are' until some girl comes around and forces Piko-tan into a relationship which will cause you to start crying and say 'I wish I had confessed to him…' as you watch them get married!"

There was shocked silence. Gumi watched plenty of dramas before so it could have been an over exaggerated prediction, but with Miki's personality it was probable… Miki sighed and slouched over her lunch box, quietly eating. Another victory for the 'green-haired demon' as Rin called her in a recent conversation.

"Now then…" Gumi said as she stood up and noticed we had all finished eating, "we're going to hunt for Gakkun, Lenny, and Piko-tan!" Knowing that disagreeing would result in another long boring speech, we all simply followed behind.

We checked the classrooms, but Lily said Gakupo, Len, and Kaito had left earlier and Iroha said Piko had disappeared somewhere in the middle of lunch as well. Lily said that they were headed outside and Iroha said that Piko had become friends with Kaito in class so they had invited him. I find it funny that Gumi didn't notice Kaito transferring into her class at all… but that's beside the point, it appears we're heading outside right now.

Gumi hummed happily as she plotted ways to get Miki and Piko together as well as ways to make Rin and Len truly confess their love to each other. I can't read minds, but I do know when Gumi is thinking about things like that, it's practically written on her face.

She was so carefree that she didn't notice when a boy was coming down the hallway with papers and had ended up bumping into him, sending papers everywhere.

"Oh, I'm so sorr-" she froze. Her green eyes widened and she looked like a little rabbit that had just seen a wolf. Leaving behind loose ends and keeping things open ended will make it so things can come back to haunt you… she must have learned that before.

"…Hmm?" his green eyes and green hair were so familiar, as were the goggles resting on his head, a pair with the ones held dear by Gumi.

"…I'm sorry…" Gumi mumbled, looking at her feet. "Um… I'll help you pick them up…"

He smiled gratefully and rushed to pick up the papers. I decided to help so we could get away as soon as possible… before he could recognize us. Rin, Miki, Miku, and Mikuo followed our example and the papers were picked up in no time. The boy bowed his head and was about to leave when he noticed something.

"…Those goggles…" he said, staring at the pair resting on Gumi's head, "…where did you get them?"

Gumi flinched and smiled nervously, "Um… they were a p-p-present f-from a friend…"

"…You… are you-"

"Let's go, we have about fifteen minutes left of lunch to search for Gakupo, Len, and Piko." I interrupted. I don't want him to hurt her again, who knows what she'll do this time?

Gumi smiled and nodded, "Yeah… you're right, Luka, we should go…" she mumbled dispiritedly.

As she turned away the boy was struck with realization, "Luka? Then she's really-!"

Gumi sprinted off without us leaving only a trail of dust behind as she burst through the doors and ran around outside. I sighed and shook my head while Rin and Miki gave me confused looks, Miku and Mikuo too busy being in their own world to notice anything.

"You know, she really cared for you," I said while looking out a window and watching Gumi run past, "After that incident she would cry and cry and she became a strange person." The boy looked down at the stack of papers and nodded.

"I'm sorry…" he managed to say.

"Why don't you tell her that, Gumo?" I said as I headed out the door followed by a group of confused friends.

"What was that about?" Miki asked with a worried expression, "I know I've only known Gumi-chan for a short time, but she looked really upset…"

I shook my head and sighed, "He's the root of some of my problems…" I muttered, "but, long story short, Gumi is how she is today because of him."

**Gumi POV**

Why now? I've gone through life happily thinking I wouldn't meet him again, but here he his! When we were little we were best friends, but he started to grow apart from me at some point in time and all I had was Luka. Luka took care of me so, when Gakupo came into the picture, I couldn't help but bully him to keep from losing what I had left.

Then we met again in 6th grade and caught up. I was happy, I was floating, and, without knowing it, I was falling in love. Middle school came up and in my second year I joined a garden club, I was allowed to pluck some flowers for the school festival decorations so I made a bouquet for myself. I was going to confess, but… I walked in on something I shouldn't have. He had just to gotten a girlfriend.

Everything crumbled as I realized my first love was coming to an end. He had confessed to a girl and I lost my faith in true love. He said I was important… but maybe I just took it the wrong way. I dropped the bouquet and ran. I cried myself to sleep so many times, Luka sat by my side as a silent companion, but it wasn't enough. All I could do was let go of everything I was and become someone else. As strange as I ended up, most of it is not a lie. True love may not exist for me, but maybe I could keep others from what happened to me. With that thought in mind I became a cupid.

As twisted as I am, I'm still a bit sweet underneath it all, I just gave up that shyness that made me cute and have become a strange, but strong and cheerful girl. As annoying as I am, I have no problem with Gakupo and Luka dating at all. I'm happy that she has become a happy person, but I've changed, a smirk will pop up easily, I can act annoyingly cocky instead of being humble, I can go on and on about things like love, and I've obtained a weird sixth sense that lets me know when people will be a good match.

I planted my feet in the ground and stopped, panting for air. My beloved flowers were in front of me and I plucked a few and put them into bouquets, one for Luka, one for Rin, and one for Miki! Now I just have to get these to the boys so they can give them to the girls…

Tears poured out of my eyes as I remember that day… How I'm desperately clinging onto these goggles that were once too big for me.

"_Happy birthday! I got you a pair of goggles!"_

"_Goggles?"_

"_Yeah! Well, they're too big now, but one day they should fit!"_

"…_Okay?"_

"_Ah, I have a matching pair too so when we grow up let's wear them together!"_

"…_Sure, it sounds fun…"_

It's in the past already, but I can still remember it all. I'm not who I used to be though, I've lost that super sweet touch and cuteness I used to have, but I'm stronger! I'm super awesome Gumi!

I picked myself up and with my renewed determination searched for Gakupo, Len, and Piko. I had quickly found them not far from the garden and grinned triumphantly as they looked upon me. I could see horror in the eyes of both Gakupo and Piko, a troubled expression on Len's face, and a somewhat sheepish look on the face of Kaito. Not that I cared.

"Here guys, take a bouquet~" I said happily as I dropped bouquets in the laps of Gakupo, Piko, and Len. "This one's for Luka, this one's for Miki, and this one's for Rin! If you want you could hold onto them for a while, but make sure that you give it to them within 30 days to ensure freshness!"

All I got were weird looks. Guess what? I'm used to those so their looks have no effect on me! Ahahahaha! I'm not too scared of what I've become, I'm not that bad of a person, maybe a bit pushy… but I hated being the one who was too scared to speak up when I should have.

"Gumi!" someone called, it sounded like Luka. Perfect timing!

"Luka! I found Gakkun, Lenny, and Piko-tan~" I yelled as she came running up to me and noticed the bouquets the guys were now holding.

A sigh, a worried look, and a greeting to the boys later Rin and the rest had caught up and were giving me concerned looks, wanting to know what happened to the super awesome Gumi. There were so many things I could say… but I don't want pity, I'm the super annoying, super persistent, super awesome Gumi! I simply smiled and looked from the boys to the girls as they stare at me.

"Go on~! Confess your love to each other~" I said in a sing-song voice which caused faces to go red.

Miki and Piko were the most flustered, Rin and Len were yelling something at me, and Luka and Gakupo sighed and stared at me. Gakupo had a horrible history with me, Luka knows how I am, I forced Rin and Len into a relationship, and Miki and Piko did not know how they felt about each other… I guess they had reasons not to give the bouquets and confess their love here and now… hmm…

"Oh, here Mikuo!" I said, giving a teal bouquet to the boy, "I know you and Miku will be happy and in love… these are fresh flowers so they'll last you awhile~"

He nodded and passed the bouquet to an elated Miku before they walked off together holding hands. Watching them made me feel warm and fuzzy inside, it reminded me of the time I got Teto and Ted to fall in love…

"Gumi…" Luka said, bringing me back to earth.

"Yes? You have something to say to the great Gumi?" I asked with my hands on my hips and a proud smile on my face.

"…Let people fall in love at their own pace…" she said, gesturing to Miki and Piko who were red-faced and fidgeting while looking for words to say to attempt to deny my statement.

"Ha, if I did that then I'd be going against everything I believe in!" I said with a smirk on my face.

"…Just talk to the boy," she said with a smile.

I froze and shook my head, "I can't because super awesome Gumi does not involve herself with people that don't need love advice and/or a matchmaking session." This is an excuse, I know that, but I'm scared.

"Hmm… 'I want to fall in love too~' I wonder who said that," she said while smirking.

"…I… can't…" I mumbled, fidgeting, "he… has a g-girlfriend…"

"…I'll let you talk to him about that, but I think you should know…" she gave me a look that seemed to see through me before continuing, "…there was a competition among the boys… whoever got the lowest grade had to ask out a specific girl. If I remember that was around the time Gumo had the worst grades…"

I looked at my feet and shrugged, "Not… my business." I can't let my weak spots show now and I refuse to go back to my previous self. He wouldn't love me anyway; he would only see me as a sister like always…

"Are you planning to run away forever?" Gakupo asked.

I frowned and looked at my feet, thinking it over again and again. No, I don't want to. I was never brave as my old self, but… I have changed since then. I think I'm at the point of no return, at the point where I can't go back to my old self, but… I can tie up loose ends and live happily as I am, right?

I dashed off and left behind my group of friends, off to seal the fate of my first love for good.

**Luka POV**

"…What a handful…" I muttered, turning to Gakupo and smiling, "Thanks."

He grinned and nodded. It's not like this was planned or anything, it just wasn't hard to know what to say when Gumi turned herself into an open book. Piko sighed and passed the bouquet to Miki mumbling that he didn't need it and Len gave Rin the flowers because he didn't have anything to do with them, and Gakupo passed it to me, kissing my forehead and ruffling my hair.

No matter how this turns out I hope Gumi goes back to being a normal person… I don't know how long I can take her constant smirks and matchmaking. An energetic, green handful is best dealt with through another energetic, green handful, right? Should she come back abnormal… then maybe nothing can fix it.

"Luka…" Gakupo said with a smile.

"Hmm?" I asked as he hugged me.

"I love you!" he whispered, squeezing me tighter.

"…I know, idiot…" I mumbled in response as my idiot returned to his normal self after all the mishaps of the day.

The first bell rang and we all headed back to class, the periods passing quicker until the last bell rang and it was time to go home. No one had cleaning duty, but Gumi was still nowhere to be found. It took thirty minutes to find her laughing with Gumo about something.

She waved before running up and pouncing on me.

"Yo~! Just so you know, super awesome Gumi is here to stay!" she said, dashing everyone's hopes of having a peaceful school life.

Gumo smiled and shrugged as I shot him a questioning look. He mouthed the words, 'I'm sorry' as Gumi bounced back and clung to him.

The moment Gumi saw that Piko had joined our group a mischievous grin was seen on her face as she started whispering some words to Gumo who nodded and smiled.

"So… can I walk home with you guys?" he asked, folding his arms behind his head, "I don't live too far… probably about five to ten minutes away…"

"Luka, can Gumo-nii come?" she begged, her eyes sparkling and tears glistening in the corners of her eyes.

A kunoichi does not give in even when subject to torture… so no, I did not give in, especially when I remembered the mischievous, demonic duo from their childhood days. Gumo had gotten Gumi to do some stupid stuff with him even when she was an innocent girl so I don't want to know what will happen now when Gumi is the way she is.

"No." A short and blunt answer, but it was all I needed to say.

Pouting, crying, and begging, Gumi did everything she could, but still failed as the rest of us started walking home without her. I'm sure Gumo would be more than happy to escort her, right? We needed the peace after everything the girl had put us through in only a few days.

As usual, we separated from Miku, Mikuo, and Miki first, Piko leaving a little bit earlier, Gakupo, Kaito, and Len, and then Rin and I as Gumi was left behind.

"That was an eventful day, huh?" Rin mumbled as she ate some of my pocky. She had decided to visit my house for a little bit out of curiosity.

"Yeah… I had hoped she would have changed back, but she's the same as ever…" I muttered, "Now I'm doomed to a life of teasing and weirdness…"

"On the bright side, with Gumo maybe she'll focus more on getting him to fall in love with her than making us fall in love, right?"

"…Not necessarily," I answered, shaking my head, "They were the demonic duo when they were kids and Gumi was a good girl back then… Knowing her, she'll get him to help her make you guys fall in love."

A sigh passed both of our lips as Rin picked up her bag and got up.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow…" she said tiredly as she headed out the door and back to her house.

I waved as I changed my clothes and started cooking dinner. My mom had gone out of town for work and left a note on the refrigerator along with a week's supply of tuna. I'm not complaining at all~.

I quickly finished cooking the fish and started eating. It's good that Gumi's happy, but Gumo's probably a loose end that we should have left alone… now we have more trouble. I just want peace and quiet like any other kunoichi.

I sighed as I finished my favorite dish and washed the plates before walking up to my bedroom. What if she started stalking Miki and Piko just to find an opportunity to push them together? Alone she's quite harmless, but with someone else's help? Her confidence becomes greater and she can do a lot more.

Starting tomorrow there's going to be more problems… I'm sure of this. I want to rest, I want to stop worrying about her, and I want… I looked up at the ceiling and squeezed my octopus plush. What do I want?

"_I promise I'll come back one day! Then we'll go on a date!"_

My face flushes as the memory flashes through my head again. Do I want to think about my date? Do I want to act like a girl in love? It's impossible… going through my stubborn phases and such I just can't act like one of those cute, sweet girls that so many guys like and yet… he still said he loved me.

…Tomorrow. I'll put it off until tomorrow again. I'm sure that no matter what happens he'll come back for me… he already did it once, right? That means he really cares, right? I… l-l-love him… Ugh, that's so hard to say in my thoughts, much less out loud. All I can say is, 'me too' or 'I know,' but he seems alright with that…

Urk, thinking of the purple-haired idiot hurts my head… I'll see him tomorrow, I can think of ways to show him I love him later! At that, good night!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that this chapter centered more on Gumi and that it was probably kind of rushed and stuff... I feel like there are some out of character moments too... I apologize! Also, writing with drama and stuff is not my strong point... Was it good though? Feel free to review~ (reviews appreciated, but not required). Also, Merry Early Christmas!<strong>

**R&R ...Free carrot- ah, nevermind, Gumi ate them... How about free pie with every review?**


	7. The Beginning of the Love War

**Oh my god, it's an update! Yep, I'm still alive and well, I was just very busy over the long period of time I've been gone. For everyone that decided to continue following this story even though it's been around a year since it was last updated, thanks for the support, I love you all~!**

** Shaariin13: Yay! I felt like I should tie up that loose end somewhere… all that was needed was a love interest and a heartbreaking scene… XD I guess you could call them formidable… or outright comical.**

** Crazyllamapersonlol: Uh… thanks, but please don't flame couples in a review, that's not polite. I would advise you to not read past this point as I already decided on RinxLen, KaiMei, and MikuxMikuo.**

** Sakagami Hina: ^^; Sorry that I always seem rushed… and am predictable. Thanks though! xD**

** Unyielding Wish: Hmm? I guess that can be true.**

** lady of zsgolla: Well… meh, yeah, she probably will~.**

** TheSapphireRose: Aww, thanks… ;n; This story loves you too~**

**Kaoru: Disclaimer: Well… um… Vocaloid does not belong to Chika… *hides behind Subaru***

**On with the update!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gakupo POV<strong>

"Kaito, can't you do something about… that?" I asked as I pointed at Meiko who was drunk and sleeping soundly on the couch.

"If I could then I would…" he muttered, "but every single time I try to stop her she laughs and says, 'It's alright Bakaito, I'm not gonna drink that much!' and goes on to drink a few bottles of sake… I also can't do anything about the times she goes out with Haku, I can't go into a bar because I'm a minor and we have school and work so I'm usually asleep by the time she leaves."

"We could always throw the sake out," I suggested and watched a look of horror pass Kaito's face, "…or maybe not." Well, I already know that's not going to work out, we'd all get beat half to death by Meiko in her quest to find out who the heck dumped her precious drinks.

"If you have a death wish then you could," Len said as he walked into the living room with a plate of pancakes, "but don't you dare expect us to go down with you."

Since Meiko, who's supposed to cook for us, is always out of commission we decided to take turns making breakfast. I usually cook simple foods like eggs and toast, Kaito goes out of his way to make more complex foods like a caring wife, and Len… Len usually just throws fruits or bread at us, anything already prepared.

"Ah, pancakes!" Kaito hurried to the table and took a seat as Len placed the plate in the middle, "Are you in a good mood or something? Usually you'd just throw a random fruit or something at us and yell 'Deal with it!' or something along those lines... maybe it's Rin?"

There was a long silence that was followed by the loud screams of Kaito as Len chased him around the house with a fork. I simply sat down and sipped some tea, taking my time as we were fortunate enough to be able to wake up early… or was it unfortunate?

You see, Meiko came stumbling into the house around 4am laughing loudly and yelling that she was home. We all woke up as we heard a loud crash and Kaito practically flew down the stairs while Len and I followed behind to see what was up only to find Meiko holding a sake bottle and sitting next to a broken vase with its contents spilled out across the floor.

Kaito freaked out and started screaming at Meiko, but she just screamed back. Len and I were forced to pull them apart and clean up the mess Meiko made before they woke up the neighbors. Kaito ended up sulking in a corner and Meiko shamelessly continued to drink sake on the couch.

Quite a morning, isn't it? This isn't the first time it happened either, it happens once a week on different days, but at the same time. The only difference this time is that Meiko, who can usually get to the couch without causing any problems, actually knocked something over and broke it, but it's probably due to the new house and her inability to maneuver through it.

"Don't kill me! I don't wanna dieeeeee!" Kaito screamed as he dove under the table, "I was just kidding, I didn't mean it! You just don't do it often! Don't kill me!"

"Ah, Len just leave him alone," I said with a smile, "I mean, you know, it is true that you never make us anything for breakfast so he was just surprised and said something stupid."

"Whatever…" he muttered as he sat down at the table and started to dig into his pancakes, "Hey, idiot, get out from under the table and eat, now!"

"Yes sir!" Kaito said as he crawled out from underneath the table and sat down in his chair at the table. He quickly scarfed down the pancakes, ran to the kitchen to wash his plate, and then hopped behind the couch for protection in case Len got mad again.

"So, what do we do now?" Kaito asked after Len and I finished eating and took a seat on the other couch, "It's still too early to go to school…"

"How about we play video games?" Len suggested, "After the morning we had killing things would probably make us feel better."

"Yeah, let's do that!" Kaito said happily as he picked up a controller and jumped onto the couch with us.

Well, I wasn't going to argue, video games are always a great release for pent up stress… and we have a lot of that. For the next few hours we blew things up, shot at things, and even went as far as going online and kicking the butts of whoever the heck was online at this time of day.

**Luka POV**

This morning I woke up to a text from Gumi. That text contained an overly detailed plan to get Miki and Piko together and another overly detailed plan to get Rin and Len together. I skimmed through it to make sure that there wasn't anything dangerous on it like "drop Miki into shark infested waters and see if Piko will come to her rescue" or "tie Rin to railroad tracks and see if Len will save her." No, just no. Fortunately there wasn't anything life-threatening in this text so I simply ignored it and got ready for school like always.

1. Take shower. 2. Put on uniform. 3. Make sure everything's in school bag. 4. Eat breakfast (and make it too because my mom's out of town until next week). 5. Get bag and walk outside to wait for Gumi.

Today's another sunny day, spring is here after all! Cherry blossoms are blooming beautifully, animals are everywhere, and the sun is shining brightly. It's because of all of those things that I don't mind waiting for Gumi outside. At least I thought I was waiting for her but I received a text from her that said, 'Already left with Gumo, see you at school~!' 5 seconds ago.

The fact that she decided to walk to school with Gumo is already a bad sign. It means that she's obviously planning something and that she fully intends to carry out that plan. I can only guess that the Demonic Duo was ready to make their return starting with either Miki and Piko or Rin and Len.

"Luka?" someone called out and I turned to see Rin standing there staring at me, "What's up?"

"…Nothing much…" I replied with a nervous smile, "Just… watch your back. Avoid stairs, bathrooms, vacant places, and don't even think about going near the school garden."

"…Okay?" Rin responded questioningly while flashing me an 'are you okay' look.

After that we started walking toward school, casually chatting about small things while trying to take our minds off the big things… like Gumi.

**Gakupo POV**

"Crap, we've gotta run!" Kaito yelled as he grabbed his bag and practically flew out the door, "How could you guys not notice that it was time to leave for school?!"

"Do you think we should tell him that all the clocks are twenty minutes ahead?" I asked.

"…Nah," Len replied as he grabbed his bag, "he'll figure it out in twenty minutes."

"You sure we shouldn't tell him?" I asked and watched as Len thought about.

"Fine, how about this," Len proposed, "we don't tell the idiot about the clocks and walk to school with him so we can either take our time walking or have 20 heavenly minutes of free time to sleep at our desks or whatever while we wait for the teacher, sounds good, right?"

"Well… I guess it would be nice, but…" I continued to ponder it for a whole minute before sighing and agreeing to Len's plan.

"Great, let's go!" he said with a grin as he tossed me my bag and started heading toward the door.

There's nothing wrong with what we're doing… right? Kaito gets to spend more time with his new friends this way, Len gets to sleep, and I get to talk with Luka, well, if she's there. Everyone wins this way! So there's nothing I should feel guilty about, right?

I do feel guilty though. While Len is kicking back and taking his time Kaito walks ahead of us and looks back at us, antsy and jumping from leg to leg impatiently. It just feels like we're bullying a kid, a big, energetic, loud, idiotic kid with an ice-cream addiction and a wonderful perfect attendance record.

"What's wrong with you guys?!" Kaito yelled as he finally snapped, "I need to get perfect attendance or my dad's going to give me the 'when I was your age I always got to school on time and never missed a single day' speech! It doesn't matter that I'm kilometers away, he'll call me! If I turn my cell phone off and ignore him then he'll drive out and give me the speech! I can't go through that again!"

Len and I just stared at Kaito for a minute then chuckled. We remembered that speech. We were forced to sit through it too. To be honest, it wasn't that bad. Kaito's dad made it as short, sweet, and to the point as he could make it with what he was given. No, that wasn't so bad, but Kaito's mom's nagging afterward was. That was probably what Kaito really wanted to avoid.

Apparently Mrs. Shion was always a perfectionist; on the other hand, Mr. Shion was more of a relaxed, laidback person. To say he would drive out meant that Mrs. Shion wanted to drive out and would absolutely not leave him alone until they left. He wasn't driven enough to drive out that far for something so pointless. He'd probably give a 5 minute speech and let his wife take over with her nagging.

Probably feeling that he'd been mean enough to Kaito this morning, Len decided to come clean.

"Actually, Bakaito, we're not late," Len said as he took his cell phone out of his pocket, flipped it open and showed Kaito the time, "we're actually about 20 minutes ahead of schedule."

Kaito stared at the screen of Len's phone for about ten seconds with a blank expression. He then proceeded to open and close his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but just gave up and continued walking.

"I think you broke him…" I whispered to Len as Kaito almost ran into a tree.

"He'll be back to normal by the time we get back to school," he replied, easily waving it off.

Sure enough, when we arrived at school Kaito returned to his usual self and ran off to talk to his new friends and waving good-bye with a big smile. I had a feeling that he would try to get us back for this later, but probably after he fixed the clocks and only in a small way… like turning off our alarms or something.

"Well, aren't you going to go talk to Luka?" Len teased while nudging me towards the classroom door.

"…Actually, maybe I should go check on Kaito…" I mumbled as I turned around… only to find Len blocking my way.

"Geez, what're you worried about?" Len asked, "It's not like you haven't already broadcasted your love to every person you know! Just go already!"

That was the problem though… I feel like maybe I'm too open. The other day in class Luka scolded me for staring at her so maybe she'd be mad if I kept bugging her…

"Ga. Ku. Po." Len called as he started pinching my cheeks and pulling on them, "You can't seriously be getting embarrassed about everything you've stupidly done after just one day! If you don't get in that classroom in ten seconds then I swear I'll kick your butt and don't you think I won't!"

A threat from Len is never an empty threat! With that… I ran into that classroom. The first thing I noticed was the lack of a certain pink-haired girl… the next was that the room was practically empty… and the last was that the accomplice of the demon that is Gumi, Gumo, was planting something in Len's desk. At that, I snuck back out quickly and quietly.

"Gakupo!" Len hissed as he saw me return.

"Wait!" I yelled, putting my hands up to shield my face, "Luka's not there… and Gumi's partner in crime, the evil henchman Gumo, has planted something in your desk!"

Len, who was probably about ready to hit me, decided to peep into the classroom to see if what I was saying was true. Yep, Gumo was still there, but this time he was planting something in Rin's desk.

"Well, Gakupo, it looks like your butt kicking has been delayed," Len said as he cracked his knuckles, "Now, would you like to try to completely save your butt by helping me out?"

**Miki POV**

Sagittarius: Close your eyes then count to 3 and say the name of the person you like when you're in the same room as them. If they're looking at you when you open your eyes then your luck in love is good!

1. 2. 3. Piko.

"You know, instead of relying on horoscopes and stuff you could just try talking to him!" I heard someone say exasperatedly.

I cracked open an eye and saw Gumi grinning at me with my magazine in her hands.

"Miki, the way to a man's heart is his stomach, his stomach, you hear me?" she said, "You should make him a cake or cookies… too bad it's not Valentine's day, then you could make chocolate cake and it would be so romantic~! You know you could also-"

I tuned Gumi out and glanced at Piko. He was talking to Kaito along with Nero and Dell. Maybe my love luck isn't good today…

"Oh, also," Gumi started, poking my cheek to get me to pay attention to her, "Piko glanced over here while we were talking so, according to your horoscope, your love luck is excellent today!"

My face flushed and I fidgeted.

"I-I wasn't really…" I mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you weren't actually trying to check your love luck," Gumi teased with a smirk, "Oh, better yet; maybe you're not a Sagittarius! I checked though so don't worry about that."

I pursed my lips and decided to say something when a loud noise came from the entrance to the classroom.

"GUMI!" someone, definitely a boy, yelled.

"Oh crap…" Gumi mumbled, seeing Gumo, Len, and Gakupo at the entrance.

"Sorry, they caught me…" Gumo mumbled after Len practically threw him in front of Gumi.

"Aw, dang it, I totally thought it was going to work…" she muttered in response.

"Oh, did you really think so?" Len asked while making a scary face, "For your information, your boyfriend's handwriting looks nothing like mine!"

"Eh? Rinny doesn't know that though~" Gumi argued, "I mean, for all she knows your handwriting can look like a random prince's handwriting or a girl's or a hobo's~."

"What does being a hobo have to do with handwriting?" Gumo asked.

"I don't know, I just thought it'd be a funny addition~" Gumi replied with a grin.

"Whatever, just don't go near my desk again, got it?" Len hissed.

"Oh, boo!" Gumi pouted, "Fine, we won't touch your desk, but we have other ways of doing things Lenny, we'll get to you~"

Len simply brushed it off and then dragged Gakupo out with him, waving to Kaito.

"Boo! So much for that plan…" Gumi mumbled, "on to the next one Gumo!"

"Got it~!" Gumo responded, giving a two finger salute to Gumi, "So, we start at lunch, right?"

"Yup~ Ohohoho! They won't know what hit them~"

Since it didn't involve me I should be happy to just pretend I heard nothing… but I guess I should bring it up with Rin and Luka later. Gumi scares me… I've only known her for a few days and she's already managed to completely throw off Rin's pace by making her become Len's girlfriend. Hopefully she won't do anything to Piko to force him into being my boyfriend… I mean, I want him to choose me because he wants to be with me, not because Gumi scared him into it…

I sighed and made sure to send a text to Rin then pocketed my phone and opened a book.

"Miki?" I heard a voice call my name and looked up, what I saw almost made me jump out of my seat.

"P-P-Piko! W-w-what's up?" I asked. It was times like this that made me curse the gods for making me a nervous stutterer.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch together…" he mumbled, scratching the back of his head, "Actually, I needed help with my homework and the teacher said you were really smart so… if that's alright with you…"

"Y-y-yes!" I squeaked, "I-I don't mind!"

"Then, see ya later!" he said with a sweet smile.

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Yes! Lunch with Piko! I can't wait! I've never been so happy to have been a sheltered bookworm in my life!

I was so excited that I almost forgot that it was the beginning of the year and that wasn't really any homework. All the homework we had was easy… So… does that mean he was asking me out just for company? Does he like me too? Or… is he really bad at school work?

While I pondered it I didn't notice that the eyes of the green-haired demon were on me. She had seen it, she had seen it all. A smirk was on her face. The lunch I was looking forward to… it might not end up being as nice as I thought.

**Luka POV**

I arrived at school at the usual time and was surprised to see Gakupo and Len already there. Gakupo looked worried and Len looked pissed. Did I miss something?

"Yo, Len, what happened?" Rin asked as soon as she saw the scene.

"Gumi," Len said simply.

That one word had a lot of weight attached to it; it was a four letter word that contained as much evil as the word evil itself. Yeah, as much as I love Gumi as a friend, she can get out of hand sometimes…

"What's up with Gumi?" I asked, seeing as I was probably the only one that even remotely had a chance to calm her down.

"…She's started matchmaking…" Gakupo mumbled as he passed Rin a letter. I peeked over her shoulder and started reading.

'Dear Rin, I can't stop thinking about you. Your beautiful sea blue eyes, your golden hair that shines in the sunlight, your-'

"What is this stupid, cheesy thing?" Rin muttered, skimming through the letter, not stopping until she reached the end and read the sender's name, "…Len?"

"It wasn't me, I swear," he stated simply, "It was Gumo, he was working for Gumi."

I sighed. She was up to no good again. If it was anyone but Gumi playing matchmaker wasn't bad. In Gumi's case she would make up all these plans with some cliché element like 'hide an umbrella' or 'push someone down the stairs so the other person can catch them', which she usually would never go through with… but now with Gumo she could probably find a way. I'm worried about the dangerous ones like PUSH SOMEONE DOWN THE STAIRS.

"Ah, I got a text from Miki…" Rin said as she flipped open her phone, "Gumi's planning something, said something about lunch, careful."

"I'm really sorry, she means well… but she's love crazy… I'll make sure you guys are safe…" I said, "For now let's try to stick together, don't let her pick you off, if you need to go somewhere, go with two other people."

"It feels like you're going through, 'dangerous animal safety tips: ways to avoid confrontation 101' or something…" Rin muttered.

"Gumi is a dangerous animal," Gakupo mumbled. I agreed.

"So, what're we doing for lunch?" Len asked, "We had lunch in the garden last time…"

"That sounds good, I'll get Miku and Mikuo to come along, Miki too," Rin said as she whipped her phone out.

"What about the roof?" I asked.

"Gumi knows that spot though, right?" Rin reminded me, "The garden or somewhere else outside wouldn't be bad…"

"Okay," I responded, "Lunch in the courtyard? Gumi practically lives in the garden so..."

"Sounds good," Rin replied with a grin as she put her phone away, "See you then."

We went to our seats as the bell rang for the start of class. The start of a long battle against Gumi was a few hours away. I can only hope that no one will end up scarred for life as Gumi is always serious and always goes too far… and I can only hope that at least I'm excluded from her 'couples I need to create lovey-dovey environment with' list.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is rushed~. Yeah, I know, I'm sorry… T^T I promise I'll give you a better update next time… <strong>

**I'm thinking of starting time skips~ like a week at a time... At the rate I'm going at the story will be over in the first few days of school~. xD**

**So, guys, I have a poll on my page… I've been thinking about whether or not I should keep updating this story. I would be very happy if you voted, I mean, I only got four votes and I'm pretty sure one of them was actually me… I just want honest opinions on if I should…**

**So, thanks for reading, guys~! (I might remake this chapter... OTL)**

**Reviews appreciated, but not required. If you do though… you get a free copy of Gumi's 'How to Trick People into Dating: Gumi's Book of Devious Plans!' (It exists! I don't feel like writing it though… I don't even want to go there xD)**


	8. A Notice (Sorry, not a new chapter)

**I'm hoping my lack of reviews is Gumi's fault… ^^;**

**GapTeethBlueHair: Well, I was kind of planning on pairing him up with Meiko… ^^; Thanks for the suggestion though, I'll consider it. ^^**

**Satuross: …? (I'm sorry, I really am confused… OTL)**

**I regret to inform you that this is not a story update.**

**Hey guys! So… there's no easy way to say this but… I HAVE DECIDED TO DROP THIS STORY. Nope, I'm just pulling your legs, well, kind of. It may be going on a hiatus of sorts though (even though it kind of already went on a long, unofficial one before. At least this one is official and you were warned about it! xD) A few of my reasons behind thinking this are my lack of motivation to work on this story, the amount of schoolwork I get from my heartless teachers, and some other factors. I'm also thinking about rewriting this and taking more time on each chapter so they're not as rushed. Well, we'll see. If this story isn't updated again for a few months then it's probably on hiatus until summer or I'm rewriting every chapter.**

**There's a poll on my page if you feel like voting. Every vote does count! Um… in the end, no matter what the vote is, I'll continue this story in some way, shape, or form at some point in time. Well, as long as the majority doesn't pick the "drop it" option.**

**I'm so sorry to whatever fans my sucky story has, thank you for reading and don't worry, I won't let it completely die, I promise. I'll come back to it eventually, even if it takes years! (Even though most of you probably won't wait that long. If it makes you feel better, when I say years, I mean like two or three, not ten or twenty xD)**


	9. Another Notice

**Happy summer~! Today marks the revival of Meeting you again! Except... well... it's more like rebirth since I decided to rewrite it. Now, I know the poll majority was for keeping it the same, but there were only 5 votes and I wanted at least 10 to go on. Also, it was 3 to 2 and not 5 to 0 or 4 to 1. So I went with my gut instead and decided to start rewriting. I will keep this version of the story up though since it has sentimental value and all that stuff as my first fanfiction. I could probably delete it, but I don't have the computer I originally wrote it on and don't feel like copying and pasting everything into word files to keep this story... It'll probably vary in many ways, the storyline, my deadlines, etc. Updates will probably be irregular honestly, deadlines hate me. I believe it will have the same main plot point it was supposed to... or at least close to it. I haven't really thought about it much since I wrote the first chapter almost 2 years ago. I hope that you'll still enjoy it. I'll work hard to keep this alive this time! **

**If you want to read the new version then go to my page and find it. Or just type Meeting You Again into a search bar again. Either way works.**


End file.
